


The love resort

by Unseeliesidh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri freeform, Ereri shenanigans, Fluff and Smut, Grisha is really nice in this fic, I'll add tags later, M/M, god i love this ship, hopefully no angst, slowbuild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseeliesidh/pseuds/Unseeliesidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Sina Resort! The most happening place for couples. We boast a 100% rate of satisfaction and guarantee you'll leave as a happier couple!</p>
<p>When unknown strangers Eren Jager and Levi Ackerman's boyfriends start to show interest in each other, it is upto the two boys to win their lovers back, but for that they must, unfortunately, work together. </p>
<p>Coming up with plans to make their partners fall in love with them is fine, but can they do that while ignoring the growing sparks between them? </p>
<p>Based on the trope  where two people fall on love with each other while their partners try to win them back, but with a twist. </p>
<p>This is going to be 80%  hilarious (hopefully) and 10% angst, and the other 10% well...;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking clue what I am doing.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm out of country right now, and I typed this up on mobile. So I'm sorry in advance for the stupid mistakes. 
> 
> The rating is 100% set to change to explicit. So warning ya all from before hand.

Eren hadn't been ready to give his finals, he wasn't ever ready to study. Who the fuck wanted to study anyways? He sure as hell wasn't ready to head back to the city of Trost and meet his family again- and to listen to Mikasa worry over his stupid ass, or his mom trying to make him fat (he had abs to maintain after all) or his dad gushing over the fact that his son was majoring in business administration. Eren didn't understand his father's particular interest in what he was studying, after all, he was studying to steal off money from clueless people. But maybe that was interesting?

But he definitely wasn't ready when Armin wrapped his arms around him suddenly and whispered the words that would change his life forever:

"Do you want to go to Sina with me?"

Sina Resort, often dubbed as the love resort; was the ultimate lovers place in the world. It was a beachfront resort which looked exactly like what you'd expect a love resort to look like. Its rooms were topped with gooey pink walls, and each room had a heart shaped bed. The whole resort was full of anything that could be construed as love, or hardcore sweaty lovemaking. Eren had heard of the resort from hushed whispers between gossips and giggles from his friends, from what he knew, the resort also had intimate clubs and did erotic massages. It was all a speculation at this point, cause it was only open to couples that had been in a relationship for atleast 5 months (Eren always wondered why ) but they had a hundred percent rate of satisfaction. No one had ever entered the resort and didnt come back without being so in love that you could literally see hearts dancing in their love struck eyes.

Heck, Eren personally knew people who had gone to the love resort; Berthold and Reiner had been there last month itself, they were third year seniors who had started having troubles in their love life. Several fights and some suggestions later, they booked a room for three days and two nights and now they were engaged and were getting their own place. Still very much in love.

It also was really fucking costly. Even if he sold his kidney, Eren didn't think he'd have enough money to afford a single night of gooey pink walls and heart shape beds (and sadly, erotic massages) And so Eren was a little worried. Who would not be? His boyfriend was asking him to go to a love resort, a really, really expensive love resort.

Was he that bad at romance that Armin wanted to go to a love resort?

"Um," Eren stiffened in Armin’s arms, "Why? " Armin, bless his genius mind, seemed to understand just as to why Eren had become suddenly rigid. Maybe it was because he was insanely smart, or maybe just because he knew his boyfriend well enough.

"You forgot, I won that Valentines day competition, remember?"

Eren's mouth slightly fell open as he tried to remember just when his boyfriend won a competition. And that to, on Valentines Day. Armin won a lot of stuff, so Eren didn't care to remember about all the first place prizes Armin won. He was freakishly genius after all, but winning at a romance competition?

Man, Armin Arlert won at a romance competition, just how? By writing romantic poetry about maths?

"What?" Eren tried to figure out the mystery of Armin and him winning a romance competition. Eren knew Armin was romantic, he was dating him after all, but Armin wasn't that..good at showing his love and affection (well he had written him a love song about addition and subraction. Eren was dense sometimes, but not enough to not realize where Armin had been heading with "let me add somethig in you by subracting the space between us" but that was traumatic enough that Armin definitely didn't get laid on their second anniversary, like he had definitely planned too) despite that embarrassing blunder, Eren definitely adored his blond head boyfriend.

But just how did he win a romance competition?

"...the judges loved it! That's how I won Eren! Eren? Did you space out again?" Armin’s sweet questioning voice broke through Eren's thought process. Eren snapped his head towards Armin too quick and groaned at the sudden pain that lanced through his neck. Armin chuckled as he silently began massaging Eren's neck, and Eren sighed in relief provided by his boyfriend's cold and nimble fingers on his skin. Seriously, how did Eren get so fucking lucky in the love department?

"Yeah sorry, can you explain how you won that competition again?" Eren not so subtly moaned when Armin’s hand brushed on the particular knot of pain down his lower neck. Ofcourse his moaning, which wasn't loud enough to be heard unless someone was especially paying attention to the conversion, had Jean Kirschstein looking up from the opposite side of the desk he was sharing with the couple in the library. He smirked at the couple and his stupid eyes lighted up with glee.

"Jeez Armin, can you give Jäger the handjob a little more quietly? Some of us are trying to study here!" He sneered.

Armin stopped massaging Eren's neck almost immediately and retracted his fingers, making Eren mourn the loss of the motion on the neck. He promptly glared at Jean, wishing his eyes could shoot thunder which would fry the goddamn infuriating Horseface and erase his stupid existence from this world. Now, wouldn't that be nice?

Armin tried to defend himself as he stuttered and blushed, and despite his returning bad mood. Eren couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend who got teased easily. Armin looked angelic when teased but then Armin looked angelic always.

 _Shit_ , Eren was _so_ smitten.

"Aww is Jean so sexually frustrated that he had to stare at us while Armin gave me a hand job? " Eren grinned at Jean's rapidly darkening face.

"Eren!" Armin squeaked beside him, but before he could ruin the edge Eren had over Jean in this fight, Eren squeezed his hand and Armin stopped abruptly.

"Yeah as if," Jean bared his teeth at the boys as he wagged a finger towards his chest, "This guy gets laid daily and not only that. I've even tried pet kink!"

"Wow Jean," Eren covered his lips with his fingers in mock shock, "You must be a natural at Pet kink, You're a horse after all!"

Jean opened his mouth to reply but the librarian chose that very moment to walk past their table, effectively shutting up the boy. When the librarian left, Jean muttered "fuck you, Jäger" under his breath but Eren heard it anyways.

"You wish."

"Fuck off."

Armin giggled and Eren looked over at him and smiled happily. Seeing Armin happy made Eren happier than anything in this world. Eren got up from the table and gathered his books. Armin helped him and they both walked out of the library without a backward glance.

"You need to leave him alone, you know." Armin mumbled, while shielding his eyes from the sudden glare of the sun.

"He is the one who started it! " Eren muttered, wincing at the bright light.

The sky was clear blue, without any speck of clouds. The sun shone down on the two boys as they hurriedly walked towards café Maria on their campus; their favorite place to hang out during free time the boys had together.

The place was bustling with college kids as Eren and Armin made their way inside the cool air conditioned place. Despite the gathered crowd, the boys found a place to sit rather quickly; a table for two beside the huge window which overlooked the green lawns of their university. It was flecked with pink and white flowers, and tiny violets which adorned the edges of the neatly trimmed bushes. The seats were perfectly placed as they were in the shade of a huge pine tree.

God, Eren loved this place.

"Earth to Eren" Armin sighed as he tugged his sleeve.

"I'm here" The brown haired boy murmured as he intertwined his fingers with Armin’s. Armin blushed, he had a thing for no PDA. Ofcourse Eren wasn't the one who followed the rules. And anyways, the reason why Armin had first started liking Eren was because of his behavior. There were simply too many people with herd mentality in this world. Eren was a more than a welcome distraction to Armin, with his sexy half smile and green luminous eyes.

Armin blinked his eyes and shook his head to concentrate on the pressing situation before them, _damn Eren_ , always distracting him with his mischievous grin, which he was sporting right now, as he squeezed his fingers with his warm ones.

"O-okay Eren, stop distracting me" Armin whispered as Eren began massaging his fingers.

"What do you mean?" Eren asked innocently, playfullness glinting in those viridian eyes.

"You know what I mean! Be serious Eren. I need to confirm the dates!" Armin snapped and winced immediately at his sharp tone, before he retracted his fingers from Eren's.

The brown haired boy frowned but didn't say anything. Armin smiled and put on his puppy dog face; he was a master at this face expression. It was a perfect mixture of guilty and pleading. Eren supposed he could understand why Armin was mad. The love resort thing looked terribly important for him.

So Eren nodded and smiled softly, to show Armin that he was forgiven.

Armin began "Eren, Eren I love you okay? We've been childhood bestfriends and have gone together through so much, and now you're my boyfriend and I love you so much. So I want us to go to Sina love resort. Please?"

Eren pursed his lips to show that he was contemplating deeply about Armin’s offer, but in fact was thrilled on the inside that his boyfriend wanted to go a love resort. Sina to that! Armin won a competition so that he could take Eren out, _how sweet was that?_ Eren couldn't say no if he wanted too. His parents would have been thrilled about it, Mikasa too, since she was the final member of their trio. She loved Armin like a brother and trusted him completely. And how the ever loving fuck could Eren say no to his absolutely adorable boyfriend?

He wanted to make Armin wait a few minutes for just for the heck of it, but Armin was adept at reading him, he knew how to read Eren like one of his well loved books about people stuck in man made walls with no idea of what went on outside. Eren was sure there were other stuff about something called Titans but he wasn't terribly interested in it.

It was a world of confinement and ignorance. And Eren loved freedom too much to read about a work depressing as that one.

With the tension dissipating , Armin's lips turned up in a small smile, before asking "So, two weeks full of only us in a well known love resort sounds fine?"

Eren winked at him, before lacing their fingers yet again and whispering "perfect" with a small smile tugging on his own lips.

○●○●○●

Normally going on a vacation with your special one to a love resort is a beacon to parents and other worried parties one thing: lots of sex.

As responsible parents, especially of such young adults like Eren Jäger, it was expected from them to give Eren a lecture about sex and being careful of the various STDs running rampart among sexually awakened hormonal kids; and various condom types and best companies to buy them from (while Grisha would crack a nasty joke about the condoms he used to use with Carla, and Eren would blush and mutter "Dad please" while Mikasa would remain stoic which would make Eren wonder If his dad often cracked these jokes around Mikasa or not)

But ofcourse they didn't.

Carla Jäger had blind trust on her son. He was the star of her eyes and honestly, she still thought of him as the innocent five year old child that used to make funny faces at her. Even though she had walked on Eren masturbating a few embarrasing times.

Grisha was not that easy, but being a doctor's son, it was expected of Eren to know such stuff. Eren did. But Eren didn't care though.

Not cause he really wanted gnorrhea or some other std. It was because..

He was a virgin.

Yes, Eren Jäger, the green eyed beauty with killer smile and an equally killer body, was a virgin.

Even Armin was not a virgin. But Eren had this ridiculous promise to himself set on stone was that his first time would definitely be with someone who was really special to him.

It was not that Armin was not- he was the most precious thing to Eren right after his parents and Mikasa. But he was waiting for special occasion like...the night of his marriage.

Like, how freaking _ridiculous_.

Maybe the resort was a special enough place for him to lose his virginity, but he couldn't see Armin topping though.

Lost in his thoughts, he bumped into Mikasa, who was standing as a silent spectator as Carla cooed over her son, until Eren, annoyed and irritated by his mother's fawning, walked away and bumped into his adopted sister.

"Shit, sorry" Eren muttered as he regained his balance.

Unperturbed, Mikasa started to follow him to his room, and locked the door behind them. Eren immediately sprawled across the bed, and began battling with his shoes, trying to shake them off without having to get up. The shoes won at the end though, still stuck resolutely over Eren's socks. The offensive white and black sneakers stayed like that until Eren gave a particularly powerful kick which led the shoes to plop against the carpeted floor.

Mikasa crinkled her nose as she watched the battle. Her beautiful black eyes, which brought out her high cheekbones, narrowed at Eren unhappily. He knew his sister well enough to know that it wasn't because of him dirtying his room- she knew well enough what to expect when she had followed him in his sanctuary. It was something related to the trip, Eren was sure, he had noticed her looking like she had something to say on numerous occasions when he was talking about the much awaited trip, but had stopped herself everytime. She hadn't looked very pleased throughout the afternoon and that had surprised Eren almost as much as Armin winning the Valentines Day competition.

Mikasa adored Armin, why would she be against such an idea?

"Look," Eren began, scrutinizing Mikasa’s face, as usual it gave nothing away,"Spit it out, what are you unhappy about?"

Mikasa gracefully perched on the edge of the well made bed, she tightened the scarf around her neck like she always does while broaching a delicate topic. But what consisted of a delicate topic regarding a love resort?

"Eren.." She began, and promptly closed her eyes, her eyelashes spanned over her cheekbones. More than often, Eren realized how beautiful Mikasa truly was. She was blessed in the beauty section, no wonder Jean was crazy about his sister.

"Listen about the trip..be careful okay?" Eren frowned at her, be careful? _What?_

"I'm not sure what you mean." He said finally.

"Just don't be heartbroken."

Now that was an interesting promise to make when Eren was going to a resort specialized in couples.

But why would he be heartbroken? It is not like Armin is playing a prank on him and that he is not going to the love resort after all, but that was stupid cause Armin was too lovely to do something so devious.

It was something Eren would do, though.

But Eren nodded anyways, knowing Mikasa, she was worrying about anything and everything. It was because she loved him, right?

Just about then Grisha called the siblings down for tea. Mikasa got up immediately, her muscles tensed,as if ready to run. Eren was too confused and barely registered Mikasa rushing out of the door. But before she did, she turned her black eyes on Eren and she whispered, "Call Krista when you're confused."

Then she shut the door delicately behind her, leaving Eren more puzzled about what had happened more than ever.

Why would Mikasa ask to call up Krista Reiss? Krista was a good friend of Eren but she was hardly the person to help him when things got confusing. He has Armin for that. The only advise he would ask Krista was any romantic advice cause she was the love guru of their group. Everyone came to Krista when their love lives were in twist. She was a walking talking Sina Resort.

Was Mikasa trying to hint at something?

Not wanting to mull over it, Eren got up from his bed, wincing at the creaking sound it made. He gathered his sneakers and threw them in the corner of his room, towards the direction where his other shoes were strewn about haphazardly. The sneakers fell with a thump, and Eren sighed as he got up to wash his hands. The cold water on his arms was soothing enough and Eren reasoned to himself that he hadn't used the face scrub recently. Once bright, fresh, grinning ear to ear, Eren skipped down the stairs to where his parents sat. He could smell the snacks his mom had made, and his stomach growled appreciatively.

Everyone was seated on the Sofa. Mikasa was sipping her tea while his parents were chatting among themselves.

"Ah, Eren!" Grisha smiled as his son sat across him, "Spend some time with us, dude!"

Eren crinkled his nose like Mikasa had earlier in his room, "Dad, only friends call each other dudes."

Grisha's smile fell, "You mean it's not what people call other as a sign of love and respect?"

Mikasa sighed as she placed her cup back on the plate, "No doctor Jäger, only kids call their friends dudes."

Grisha muttered something which sounded similar to "fuck" under his breath before groaning out the cause of his distress, "I called the senior cardiologist at our hospital a great dude."

"That's not too awful, dad."

"...He's 66 and I called him a great dude in front of his equally old cardiologist colleagues."

Carla chuckled as she patted his shoulder, "There, there, dear. Stuff happens, right?"

She turned her light eyes on the two kids, as if asking-commanding-for their agreement. Both of them muttered their assent.

Eren picked his tea up and sipped it slowly, the hot liquid felt soothing on his throat- he hadn't realized just how parched he was.

"Don't forget to pack condoms." Mikasa muttered from his right.

Eren sputtered his tea and the very soothing liquid flew out of his nose. He looked up to see Carla smiling like Mikasa was talking about weather but Grisha was nodding seriously. He spoke up, "Also don't go over your limits son, don't try to deepthr-"

Eren shushed his father with a mortified gasp. He didn't want to hear his dad talking about blowjobs, he didn't want the words "father" and "blowjob" strung together in a sentence, period. Eren frantically nodded and chugged down his tea. The liquid, thankfully, was cool enough to not burn his throat.

He excused himself and dashed up the stairs to his room, and shut the door behind him. As if creating a barrier between himself and his embarrassing family. Seriously, didn't anyone have shame?

○●○●○●

The dinner was uneventful, save for Eren's mom insisting on Eren to eat more and more. One of the reasons he didn't stay with his parents was that they were hellbent on making him loose his hard earned abs. It wasn't a problem for Mikasa though. She still had her envious abs even though she ate double the food anyone did.

Eren was really convinced that his sister wasn't a human just like he was convinced that Jean was actually a horse.

He successfully shut down any attempt of Mikasa trying to tell him about condoms and kinks and what not, cause his embarrassment and mortified expression was Jäger family's main amusement source. But as much as he would want to never have this conversation, he knew Mikasa and his dad worked together. They would corner him definitely before he would leave.

Carla announced that she would help Eren to pack things tomorrow and that he was too tired to do anything. Grisha objected that he had work tomorrow and Mikasa sighed as she picked up the plates from the table and gently placed them in the sink. Since she didn't have any excuse, she got the dish duty, again.

○●○●○●

Eren went to bed excited more than he would have ever thought, his university would get over in just over a week and then he would be off to the resort of love, with Armin, and he hoped to come back in more love than ever.

"It is going to be wonderful and exciting" Eren murmured dreamily to himself as he stared up at his ceiling in dark.

And he had no idea just how true that was.


	2. Too much pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an embarrassing goodbye from the Jäger family, Eren and Armin finally made it to the love resort. And Eren discovers pink is not the colour for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this chapter introduces the resort. 
> 
> Not gonna lie, I've been cackling throughout the day thinking about what is in store for poor Eren. (By the way, I'm writing the chapters on the go, I have no fucking clue what's going to happen, except the ending)
> 
> But okay, holy shit, it has not even been 24 hours since this work has been up and you all are already showing my baby so much love. God bless you all ♡
> 
> As usual, this chapter is typed up on mobile. I'm sorry for the mistakes and lack of spacing. The mobile version is a bitch.

Eren woke up to sunlight streaming right on his face.  
He was sweating like a pig in the uncomfortable warmth , his hair was in disarray, and he very much looked like a drunk hobo, but with a huge ass smile on his face.  
Today was the day.  
The week had been uneventful at best, filled with sex talks about sex positions, sex toys, sexy kinks and what not. You know, daily family conversations.  
Eren didn't think he could have gotten more red then, his face was practically a huge red tomato with mortified green eyes.  
But even with all the talks, and Eren being enlightened by stuff he rather didnt know about (or bleach his brain to forget) he made it through. Through college, through Jäger household nonsense.  
And today was the day he left for the love resort.

Eren felt like a Disney Princess, and half expected birds to burst through his windows and chirp their heads off. He was certainly as happy as a Disney Princess could get. Only his prince charming was waiting for him down in the living room, to take him off to a resort equivalent of a castle.  
He got up from his blanket burrito, and painstakingly smoothed out the covers. He wasn't particularly fond of cleaning or so. But Eren knew if he didn't clean up right now, then he'd have to face the wrath from the female side of the Jäger family. And this was one place Mikasa never defended him in.  
Fine, _whatever_ , it really didn't matter anyways. He wasn't going to be here for two fricking weeks anyways.  
He did what he could; pairing up his shoes and throwing the dirty clothes in the hamper, before furiously brushing his teeth, and cleaning any residue of drool from his lips.He shimmied out of his shorts and pulled on the jeans he had been wearing last night, and buttoned on a clean maroon shirt from the depths of his cupboard. Before grabbing the duffel bag he had packed for the trip.  
And then his hands brushed against a particular piece of clothing he hadn't had the courage to pack.  
His heart began racing as he traced the smooth material Mikasa had given him (although she made it sure to tell him that she had bought it, and in no way was using something like this with Annie) after internally battling with himself. He sighed and stuffed the cloth in. Hey, he wasn't going to use everything he put in this bag, so what was the harm?  
He padded across the carpeted floor and put on his sneakers, before walking out and closing the bedroom door behind him with a resounding thud.  
He couldn't help but feel that the next time he'd see this door, he'd be a different boy.  
_Okay buddy, not like you're leaving everything to become a saint, lets move,_ Eren thought at himself before skipping down the stairs, two at a time.

The living room fell in hush silence as Eren strolled in. Armin was sitting on the love seat and his big blue eyes were wide open as Eren came to view. Eren chuckled, he had popped open the two front buttons of his shirt to show off his chest a bit. It didn't have the desired effect though. Mikasa had been back from her daily boxing practices and was only wearing a sports bra on top of sweatpants. And Eren knew his chest was nothing in front of his sister's sinewy muscles.  
Eren sighed, dejected, as he sat down beside Armin.  
Armin immediately took his hand in his own. Bless Armin, he knew exactly how Eren was feeling. Eren had told him about him feeling inadequate to his sister numerous times when they were way younger, but Armin still remembered it.  
How can any love resort rival the beauty Armin Arlert was?  
"So Armin, tell us more about this love resort!" Carla asked curiously, she began passing warm buttered toasts and pancakes around. Mikasa piled her plate up with three of the pancakes, and four buttered toasts, and Eren was bullied into eating two more pancakes.  
"Well," Armin gracefully cut the pancakes with the butter knife,"It's a two week stay in the resort. I expect to take every advantage of that fact. There are even journals about the scientifically proven research conducted on the efficacy of the resort. And it has been proven that people who have fallen in love in the resort, have remained together for longer periods of time, and I hope to explore more about the resort itself, and study how the resort is so effective to have a hundred percent satisfaction rate, by conducting my own research. And ofcourse, spend some time with Eren." Armin patted his hands.  
Eren blinked at Armin like he had recently woken up from coma. Not only him, Grisha was sporting a similar expression.  
No one had _any_ fucking clue what Armin had just said.  
"Jeez Armin" Eren whispered, dazed.  
"Uh okay" Carla looked like she had regretted her question.  
Armin blinked back innocently, not understanding why there was a pin drop silence in the room.  
It was Mikasa who snickered before she answered, "Armin I think they meant what you and Eren are going to be doing in the resort not about the resort itself."  
"Okay, dudes!" Grisha clapped his hands to break the embarrassing quietness, and everyone sighed. Dad Jäger had been using this word ever since the last week, to show that he was hip and cool. It was amusing at first, but getting called dude by your father or your husband often becomes rapidly _not cool_.

"I'm not a dude, Dr. Jäger" Mikasa muttered from her seat.  
Grisha frowned at her and rephrased his sentence again, "Okay dudes and lady dudettes! Time for Eren and Armin to be off!"  
Everyone got up quickly from their seats. Eren smiled as he held out his hand for Armin to get up, ignoring the coos from his mom.  
Grisha looked like he was lost, for some reason.  
The Jäger family got ready to bid their adieu to the young couple, but Carla remembered suddenly that she had packed snacks for the couple for the road, and called Armin to the kitchen to carry the basket.  
Eren was wondering if he should follow Armin but before he could, he felt a hand clap on his shoulder. He would have jumped from surprise hadn't Dr. Jäger's hand clamped his fingers down painfully to keep him grounded.  
Eren turned to ask what his dad wanted when Grisha looked at his son seriously and murmured gravely, "Listen son. I know we gave you lot of talks about sex, but this is important.. BDSM stands for BONDAGE, DISCIPLINE,SADISM and MASOCHISM," Eren winced in horror as his dad's voice echoed in the hallway, "DO NOT get carried away by Masochism, alright Eren? It may feel nice to inflict pain on yourself, but don't go too overboard." Dr. Jäger looked far away then, like he was in some Taylor Swift video.  
Eren didn't understand why he would inflict pain on himself and enjoy it. That didn't sound like something anyone would do in a love resort???  
More worrying matter, his father was in masochism?  
"Dad," Eren began, but Grisha cut him off with wide imploring eyes, "I know what you're going to ask. Why does nipple clamps and butt plugs feel so good? Why is orgasm delay, choking, cum eating sexy-"  
"Wait!" Eren interrupted, "Cum eating is masochistic?"  
Grisha looked like Eren had grown two heads, "Ofcourse it is, son. Have you ever tasted cum? It's bitter, sticky. Really disgusting."  
Eren felt like he was going to be sick.  
"How do you know this? " Eren demanded.  
"Well-"  
"Okay!" Carla appeared out of the kitchen with a terrified Armin in tow, fuck, poor Armin had heard everything.  
Eren dashed towards the doorway, before his dad could continue, he turned to say goodbye when Mikasa seized his arms, and forced him to face her, _fuck_ , here comes the worst part.  
"Eren, lube up your ass properly, and do not try fisting without proper stimulation. And for the love of the god, try to stay quiet. Do not let your neighbours know when you're coming, like all of us had to when you discovered gay gangbang pornos on the Internet."  
Poor Eren, he stood there like a statue until Armin cleared his throat and forcefully led his fazed boyfriend to his car.  
Eren didn't remember how he got in the car, but he was sure he had conked his head while getting in.  
Coming back to his senses, he turned to see Armin getting in from the drivers side and closing the door gently behind him. He locked the doors and looked over Eren. Blue eyes studying his boyfriend closely to see if he was okay or not. Eren felt his blush receding and he smiled at Armin to show that he was okay.  
The silence in the car was defending as Armin started the car. He waved goodbyes to everyone. And Eren turned to do the same, although he had no fucking clue how should he meet the eyes of his parents and infuriating sister anymore. Fuck you Mikasa.  
He fixed his glare on the gravelly driveway as Armin drew away, he didnt need to look up to know that Armin was smiling at the screaming "bye!!!" "Have fun!!!" behind him.

It wasn't until they were on the eastbound highway, that Eren groaned. He tentatively looked up at Armin, and saw him staring at the road intensely. It made easier for Eren to talk, knowing Armin wouldn't see the blush on his face.  
"Um, I'm sorry" he began, scratching his head in the way of the universal sign of 'What the fuck should I say!' hoping Armin would realize what Eren was trying to convey. Armin didn't disappoint him.  
"No, Eren it's okay.. I mean... gangbangs are normal, right? " Armin mumbled.  
"Um.." Eren was furiously scratching his head now, "Yeah I guess.."  
He would have jumped if he didn't have his seat belt on, when Armin's hand covered his own, "Hey it happens, okay? Atleast be glad your family isn't a neat freak," Eren was sure Armin would have rolled his eyes hadn't he been driving, " It would have been cherry on top if Mikasa or me were obsessed with cleaning."  
Eren chuckled as he looked outside, at the passing cars and scenery, before murmuring, "Yeah man, thank god. I can't stand neat freaks."  
○●○●○●  
Eren dozed off after a few moments and only woke up thrice: Once was due to Armin coaxing him to eat the food Carla had made, second when he had to relieve his bladder real quick. Third, when they had reached the love resort.  
Eren didn't know what he should have expected, for some reason he had anticipated it to look like Disney world. But there were no huge castles or crowds- save for security people milling about an extremely huge arch with wrought iron gates.  
The said gates creaked open when Armin's car stopped before it. The guards came up to Armin's window to ask about the reservation. Once shown and approved, the guards then waved the car through, towards a winding path through lush greenery and neatly potted plants.  
Armin drove slowly, letting Eren stare at the animal denizens of this resort. He saw the butterflies that fluttered around, little squirrels chittering about, or trying to hide their acorns in the bushes, and birds flying overhead making him realize that it was time for sunset.  
"Hey Eren" Armin's voice was extremely warm as he gently brought Eren back to the present. He looked over to Armin in inquiry but his gaze slid past his blond head and over to the vast expanse of water.  
_The sea._  
It was glittering in the setting sun and Eren noticed the rocky shoreline giving away to a beach. He could barely make out umbrellas and people wading through water. Or skiers and paragliders. But Eren didn't care, he was fixated on the gentle waves crashing against the rocks, and the salty fresh air, which was definitely blowing outside.  
Eren wanted to roll down his windows or jump out of the car, period. To feel the breeze blowing through his hair, or on his face; which was, according to him, the most heavenly feeling in the world.  
Armin laughed softly and Eren realized that he had a huge chesire grin on his face. And no doubt his green eyes were sparkling with happiness.

 

Armin drove slowly through numerous parks and small huts which popped up randomly. They looked like clubs or something. Eren would figure them out afterwards.  
Admiring the beautiful sea first, wondering about the resort later.  
He made noises of absolute disappointment when the sea got hidden behind the palms trees which had fairy lights strung around the barks, like a fancy lighted chain. The palm trees led to a roundabout which had a cheery statue of cupid pointing towards Armin's car.  
Behind that, the road led to a beautiful building. There were two huge motherfucking fountains, on the either side of a dim lighted entrance where Valets stood, waiting for the approaching cars. The building itself looked like a huge mansion, curving in like a semi circle; There were balconies on each floor, with railings intricately designed to be heart shaped. Each room overlooked the sea. And thats how Eren knew exactly where he would be spending his time during his stay here.  
Armin drove in front of the entrance, where the valet was standing, waiting for the couple to get out. No one batted an eye when they saw that the said couple were two men. Eren was grateful. He didn't want to deal with judgemental assholes on this wonderful trip.  
He felt an arm around his own as he watched the valet start the car before driving away and Armin gently led Eren inside. The reception area had an old charm; with telephones from seventies and the bellman present at the desk. There were two elevators on the either side of the reception area, and behind them, was a huge grand staircase that was carpeted in red. The whole room structure was made up of mahogany, which was lighted up by yellow dim lights. There was also some cheerful 70s jazz music playing somewhere, which made Eren nostalgic for a time he didn't even know about.  
The receptionist had honey coloured hair and warm brown eyes, but when she looked over and smiled, Eren didn't understand the sudden ache in his heart, or why he remembered his mom.  
Maybe cause Carla had the same caring gaze as this woman did?  
"Hello!" She smiled at the boys, "My name is Petra. May I please see your reservation?"  
Petra took the paper from Armin’s outstretched fingers and read whatever was written on it. She frowned for a second, before looking up in confusion at the boys. She excused herself with murmuring something about a phone call and disappeared in one of the rooms under the staircase.  
Eren turned to Armin and frowned when he saw his boyfriend looking equally confused.  
He opened his mouth to ask the bellman what the fuck was going on when the door opened and Petra was back, with her signature warm smile on her face.  
"I am terribly sorry, there was some confusion which had to be cleared up. I apologize for the inconvenience, Mr. Jäger and Mr. Arlert"  
Armin shook his head and smiled, "It happens."  
Petra laughed as she typed away something on the screen, and then looked up with a soft smile, "Room number 104. Auruo, please get the luggage after you have taken them to their room." The bellman nodded and Eren couldnt help but feel like the guy was terribly constipated. Petra turned towards the boys again and handed them a brochure, "Here is all the services offered at Sina. I'm sure our staff would gladly assist you incase you require anything. Have a wonderful stay!" She waved the two boys away.  
"I'm already loving this place" Eren whispered to Armin as the bellman walked past stiffly, and punched the button of the elevator to head up.

The hallways of the resort was lit in the same dimly fashion, with the walls covered with mirrors. Eren watched himself as he passed them, his eyes were wide and face was slacked with awe, unlike Armin, Eren noticed as he studied the boy walking before him, who was calm and composed like he owned the place. Eren looked away to examine the ceiling, there were Michaelangelo's paintings adorning the roof, with tiny cherubs, women with boobs hanging out, and some random men drawn all over, they blended perfectly with the soft cream colored walls, unlike the floor, which was carpeted in deep brown, with hearts patterned over it in maroon color. Eren marveled the designs. This stuff was pretty good.  
But as he trudged forward, his awe turned into horror as the heavenly drawings gave away to much more suggestive ones; Eren couldn't help but feel as if some cock fest was going on, on the roof.  
He blushed crimson, and looked towards the rooms' doors instead, and a thought invaded his mind:  
_What was going on behind the closed doors?_  
Jeez Eren, worry what's going to happen behind your closed doors.  
He was so enamored with the sea and the resort that he had totally forgotten about spending two whole weeks with Armin.  
Where _things_ were expected to happen.  
_Fuck_.  
Eren glanced up that the bellman as he jangled the key before inserting it in the lock (jeez, sexual much?) Before opening up room 104.

Eren smiled like a man does when he has accepted his sad fate. The gossips were correct; there were the pink gooey walls and the heart shaped bed, with rose petals scattered over the pink bedsheets. Eren studied the room, and his eyes were immediately drawn towards the balcony.  
There was a huge floor to ceiling length glass door, which had deep red curtains drawn aside on either side, and it overlooked right on the sea.  
Eren blinked at the sunset happening outside his room. _Holy shit._ He could see the stars twinkling at a distance in the rapidly darkening skies. The sun shone like a yellow jewel at the horizon, and the rays painted different colours on the evening sky. Eren watched wondrously. He loved the ocean too much, the vast expanse of nothing and simultaneously, everything, and the feeling of freedom he felt as he stared at the ancient body.  
God, 21 years later, Eren still watched the ocean with the same awe and facination of the six year old child who had been him when his parents had taken him to play with Mikasa on the beach for the first time.  
He heard soft footsteps behind him and felt warm arms wrap around his own. Armin rested his head on Eren's back, and his breath blew warmly on his neck.  
Eren sighed as he smiled happily, "This is perfect, Armin"  
"I knew you'd love this," Armin's muffled voice came in reply, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."  
Eren turned in Armin's arms to wrap his own around the petite blond's waist, and tipped his head up with his long fingers. Armin locked his gaze into his, and Eren watched as the blue eyes began darkening.  
Armin tiptoed and pecked Eren on the lips before pulling back, "Shall we look around the place for dinner before going off to sleep?"  
Eren nodded, and felt a sharp pang of hunger in his stomach, "My stomach and I agree whole heartedly."  
○●○●○●  
They made out of the room and began looking around the place with awe. Eren discovered that there was a heart shaped swimming pool just behind the resort, and a tiki bar right along with it. And those huts they had encountered earlier were, indeed, clubs. Curious about the inside, Eren tried to get in one before a guard appeared out of nowhere and stopped him.  
"Only couples." He grunted.  
Confused, Eren asked why, and the guard handed him the same brochure that Petra had handed earlier. He read the brochure and realized why. Not all clubs, bars and restaurants were open to single people. It was strictly made for couples. It was Armin who informed Eren later why it was like that.  
"The place is basically made for people to become intimate" He had said upon Eren's inquiry.  
Eren frowned, fucking like rabbits sure didn't spell like romance to him, but what did a gay virgin like him know?  
After eating a measly dinner of salad cut in shape of hearts, soup with carrots shaped like hearts floating on top if it, and water (with god fucking damn heart shaped ice cubes in it) Eren and Armin decided to retire for the night.  
By the time they were back, their luggage had been neatly placed in the corner, near a huge mahogany dressing table. Eren went to the bathroom to place the toileteries and found pink everywhere. Fuchsia tiles, heart shaped jacuzzi, baby pink sink and toilet. Eren was getting real tired of any variation of colour pink. The whole place looked like pink vomit.  
Too tired to grumble, Eren gathered his night clothes and towel, before heading off to shower. He distinctively heard the balcony door open, and smiled. Armin must have gone out.  
By the time he came out of the shower, he was too tired to even blink. He ambled towards the bed and fell face down, not even bothering to pull the covers up. And fell in fitful sleep, dreaming about the color pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully I can regularly update this on weekly basis!


	3. I was made for loving you, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the fated meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really really fucking sick right now. And thats why this chapter came out really shitty. I tried to edit but alas, I couldn't do much.
> 
> Also dodgems are your bumpy cars in American English. 
> 
> And Um, I was having too much fun with Auruo that I totally forgot that he wasn't supposed to be doing anything a bellman wouldn't, but fortunately for me it helped me realize how I wanted this chapter to play out, and well. . I'm glad the way it did turned out. 
> 
> As usual this chapter is written on mobile..just let me stew in my misery okay? I'm going to throw my phone one of these days, I swear. 
> 
> Oh and the song in this chapter is: I was made for loving you by Kate the Kat.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I did the editing, I am so so sorry for anyone who had to read the version I wrote when I was sick. I almost deleted this fic out of pure horror.

Armin was sipping water in bed when Eren woke up beside him. He stretched his arms and acidentally slapped the blond genius on the face which caused Armin to sputter and shake his head, and so he punched Eren on his arm playfully in retaliation before setting his cup down on the bedside table. Eren however, was hellbent on revenge now, and he snaked his hand around the blond's waist and yanked him down on the bed. Armin squeaked as Eren began to wrap all the blankets around him in a tight confine.  
"Eren, let me go!" Armin laughed as Eren began tickling him, "God, I'll swat you in the face....Eren!"  
Eren grinned in triumph, but his victory celebration got cut short when there was a polite knock on the door. Armin giggled underneath him before whispering, "Breakfast."  
Eren opened the door to the same constipated bellman from last night, you'd think that he would have spent the whole night in bathroom or something, shitting to his heart's content. But no, the guy still looked like he hadn't been to the bathroom since the renaissance, and possibly, looked even _more_ constipated.  
"Breakfast" He muttered like he loathed the word to death for some reason.  
"Ye..yea" Armin’s muffled voice came in reply. He stood up from the bed and tried to soothe his hair which Eren had messed up while trying to smother him under the blankets.  
So romantic.  
But the bellman sure did get the wrong idea, and he sneered, "I hope you enjoy the food after such a tiring night, sirs." before pushing the trolley in the room, Eren didn't understand why this man was so vengeful towards them. It's not like Eren or Armin had done anything to him!

Maybe he was jealous of anyone who could shit properly?

  
Eren soon got distracted from his thought process about bowel movements however, by the delicious aroma now wafting through the room. Armin had ordered ham and cheese, which were dressed in cheddar cheese and heart shape cut bell pepper; along with omelet, filled with onions, pepper and sausages (cut heart shape, ofcourse) along with peppermint tea and a cup of hot chocolate.  
Eren was pretty sure that he was creating a personal sea with the amount of saliva he was drooling, the food looked so delicious, afterall. The rich green colour of the pepper and the soft white of the eggs especially after realizing that he was _so fucking ravenous_ , almost had him foodgasming. The bellman placed two china plates on a small mahogany table with two wooden chairs on its either side. He pulled the two chairs back, before turning towards the boys with a _Well?_ expression and annoyance flashed on his already irritated face when no one moved. Armin was the first to stir, he smiled ever so gracefully at Mr.Constipated, before sitting down on one of the two offered chairs.  
Eren sat on the other side and he crossed his ankles underneath the chair as the bellman draped blood red cloth on both mens' laps, before placing the dishes on the table gently and then he left the room with the now empty trolley.  
"There is something seriously wrong with that guy, I tell you." Eren muttered as he handed Armin his peppermint tea.  
"Who? The bellman?" Armin mumbled as he munched on one of the heart shaped sausage.  
Eren nodded, and glared at the closed door as if to punctuate the fact that he was talking about that very bellman. A new question formed in his mind:  _why the fuck was a bellman serving them breakfast?_  
"This place is terribly understaffed" he commented wryly, but Armin shook his head. His blue eyes got lighted up like it always did when he knew something which he could educate his boyfriend on, Eren suppressed rolling his eyes at the tell tale glint and a grin now forming on Armin's face. _What a nerd_. He could have sworn that Armin probably jacked off whenever he heard about Quantum physics or some geeky shit like that.

"The staff here is....multi talented to say atleast.. they don't take in novices. For example, the valet can act as the receptionist when needed, and the receptionist, Ms. Ral, actually sings on Tuesday afternoons down the tiki bar!" Armin finished excitedly.  
Eren couldn't help but feel impressed. He knew the staff was commendable- they needed to be in order to run the love resort. But so talented?  
"I'm kind of frightened that you already know this much, Armin. When you were talking about researching, you weren't joking around, were you?" Eren chuckled.  
Ofcourse he should have known that Armin would get personally offended at the statement, it reminded him of those times when he would try to joke about something to his mom and it would turn into a full grown lecture (while his dad or Mikasa would throw something sexual in the argument, definitely to watch him blush while he tried to defend himself. Some people just wanted to watch Eren burn)  
And ofcourse he should have also known that Armin would proceed to lecture him- just like his mom. Eren just about groaned as Armin began, "Well actually yeah, how could you think I couldn't have thoroughly resea-"  
"It was a joke Armin!" Eren interrupted finally, "Ofcourse I know, you're too much of a nerd to not research the staff. It's kind of creepy though."  
"Creepy? How is researching about the people who work here creepy? I'm just researching how each one works and what time table they have and if the place they live is near the resort or accommodated in the resort itself."  
Eren smiled at the enthusiastic boy, "This is exactly how the stalkers are born."  
He clapped his hands to break the certain train of conversation. Only he and Armin could have talked about stalking and what not on a trip to the love resort. Well, talk about getting creative in the bedroom.  
Armin chuckled,"Well my research aside, do you want to see Ms.Ral tonight in the tiki bar?"  
Eren thought about the warm eyed, honey haired Petra. Who reminded him so much of his mom, and he couldn't stop himself from being extremely excited about the idea of watching her sing tonight, "Of course! I would love to see her, Armin!"  
"Well then, we need to hurry up and look around a bit then get lunch, because her show starts at Seven. Sharp."  
Eren looked at the clock; it was hardly 10 am. Roaming around before settling down to hear Petra singing sounded like a perfect way to end yet another day at this wonderful resort.  
Eren ruffled Armin's hair after he pulled himself up from the chair, then darted towards the bathroom to barricade himself so that he could defend against Armin’s wrath. He felt the chair scrape on the wooden floor and then there was half assed banging on the door though he could hear Armin roaring with laughter on the other end, before giving in and begging Eren to come out cause he had to go to the bathroom. Eren relented, but didn't let his guard down as he passed Armin until the blond walked in and locked the door behind him.

 

Eren called the room service to remove the dirty plates since it was only fair as Armin had called for the delicious breakfast, but he almost had a heart attack when the voice he heard on the other end definitely did not sound anything like room service.  
"Aw yeah baby, you need any help?" A woman's sultry voice answered.  
All Eren could think was: _Whoa, roomservice._  
"Um, I'm looking for room service.." He gulped.  
The woman laughed, "Ofcourse baby, oh yeah room service is something I can do really nicely"  
As much as Eren liked the fact that there were lot of implications in the way she said 'Room Service' he was very much gay and this isn't how he wanted his boyfriend to find him when he came out of the bathroom.  
"Um, just looking for someone to take away the dirty plates from my room...Uh yeah that's it" Eren bit his lip, Goddamnit. How the fuck did he end up calling some hooker?  
He picked up the brochure from yesterday to see over, when the woman replied, possibly in a more sexed up voice, "Aw yeah baby, you're down to get dirty aren't you?" She moaned, "You want me to act as a maid and clean the stuff? How about I lick your balls clean?"  
Eren's jaw dropped open, and he stuttered "No, thank you." Before slamming the phone down.  
He frowned, was this how the room service was here? Would there always be someone asking to lick his various body parts whenever he called to order or clean stuff? _How in the name of Jesus did Armin order the breakfast?_  
Eren's frown eased as scanned the brochure; a quick glance over the glossy paper answered his question about what fuck had just happened. He had, amazingly, called up a sex line. No wonder the woman was offering to lick his balls off clean.  
Eren dialed the room service (after double checking the number, of course) and asked them to remove the plates before he went off to get clothes for today from his duffel bag. He passed the bathroom on his way and heard the sound of shower water falling against the tiles, and Armin singing a fantastic rendition of Chocolate Rain.  Good, this meant Armin didn't hear Eren's sex line fiasco. _Phew_.  
After Armin had come out and Eren had taken his bath in the pink nightmare, they both decided to explore the amusement parks of the resort before getting lunch, the brochure boasted of rides which were guaranteed to make 'riders' knees quiver like it was the most amazing ride of their lives' (Eren solely wanted to go to these rides due the slogan, cause damn, the double meaning) he also wanted to go since he was over last night's fatigue due to travelling and both boys were feeling extremely energetic as if they had an aphrodisiac running through their veins. Armin wanted to check out those pansy love train rides while Eren wanted to know if he was in some pink induced nightmare and that noway everything could be _so fucking pink._ Maybe the gods hated him for some reason, because somehow it ended up becoming pinkier in the daytime.

 

"God, my eyes thirst for some other colour than pink." Eren keened.  
Armin chuckled at his distressed green eyes, "Like what colour?"  
Eren pondered over it thoughtfully, "Gray."

 

Eren soon got used to the pink mess around him though, it was only because he got distracted by the variety of club huts around him. He could go in all of them now that he was with Armin, and so he did. Each club had a different theme. A tropical rainforest, mushy swamps or tundra and what not. It was amazing.  
But as much as Eren liked the places, he couldn't help but notice how private each booth was there. There were few tables and chairs in the centre like ones found in a restraunt, but booths on the corner of the room were covered by velvet curtains. If not for the suspiciously loud music, Eren was sure that he would have known what was going on in the secluded places despite the thick screening.  
"You need a table? " One of the waiters came up to Eren to inquire.  
"No..Uh, thanks" Eren replied, dazed, before pulling Armin towards the door. 

The sky got cloudy afterwards, and Eren could smell the slight tinge of rain in it. He loved rain, but wished it wouldn't shower right now cause this would mean not going to the beach.  
It was already taking all of Eren's will power not to rush towards the endless waters and splash away at anyone unfortunate to be near him. He was already giggling like a possessed doll at the idea of being at the beach for the rest of his stay. So it would be a real damper not to be able to visit it, especially on _this_ trip.

After agreeing on getting lunch delivered to their room from a fantasy themed restraunt, Armin and Eren decided to finally visit one of the two amusements parks. Eren couldn't fantom why he hadn't realized that it was there before reading off the brochure; the place was massive.

It was also where Armin balked at the idea of going in when he saw the huge Rollercoasters  , the usually fearless blond absolutely hated heights. So Eren coaxed him, and couldn't help but think he was adorable when he stuck to Eren like a leech and didn't let go at all. (Going to washroom became real awkward then) Eren promised no roller coasters, or any rides dealing with heights. Even the gentle ferris wheel (which he really wanted to go on, solely for the view of the sea he surely would have been getting)

 

They ended up going to a wax museum, then a house full of mirrors that came in different shapes and sizes. One of them was heart shaped, and it made Armin's head appear too large but his body in the shape of a noodle when he walked past it; but the way he looked was too god fucking damn hilarious and Eren snapped few pics and sent it to Mikasa. His anger at her forgotten by now.  
Armin smiled as he noticed Eren laughing, and blew him a kiss. Noting to snatch Eren's phone later to delete off those incriminating pictures. 

 

The next ride was dodgems. Eren did his best to crash into people, and since he was a determined piece of shit, in the end, was the only one whose car hadn't been crashed into. After he won, Eren got out of his car as Armin screamed, "Go Eren! " making the brunet smile. Only true loves would cheer for you after you have crashed into teen couples and made them cry in the process. Hey it wasnt Eren's fault that they were a bunch of weenies!  
It had been around 5:30 pm that the sun started to dip down and the clouds started to become progressively darker, causing the couple to hurry. They weaved through the screaming couples who were busy making out and touching inappropriately, and towards the last ride of the day: the tunnel of love.  
They stood in the line, laughing and giggling at the idea of going in. Armin was holding a massive pink teddy bear Eren had won him on the way to the ride, and Eren was wearing a blue hat that had "I'm the lucky gay" emblazoned on it in yellow. Armin won it, in toss the ring game. He calculated the exact distance and the velocity only to throw the ring on the very particular item. That is Armin Arlert's humorous side for you all.

The boat arrived through a winding river, and stopped before the entrance. People got in, shrieking and shouting, before the boat floated towards the tunnel. Eren and Armin had to only wait for some minutes before the next boat arrived and halted before them.  
The boat rocked gently as Eren helped Armin in it, but the second Eren sat down, the boat lurched forward. It unbalanced Armin who fell beside Eren with a yelp; he clutched the bear tightly for support with one hand and Eren's hand in other.

The tunnel was dark and gloomy before it suddenly lighted up. Eren groaned in horror as he surveyed the humoungous tunnel coloured in pink and red. The river winded through two flat stretches of land, where, Eren noticed uneasily, some animatronics were singing and dancing away in their designated spots. They were definitely singing some love song but Eren was too terrified to concentrate on it. The whole situation reminded him too much of Five Nights At Freddy's.  
Luckily, no one jumped on him or Armin, as they floated towards yet another place, the tunnel got darker and darker and the music slowly faded away with the distance. Eren wondered what he would see next in the ride and was surprised when the tunnel opened to a huge dome. The whole place was now lighted up in muted indigo blue light, but the whole dome had tiny pinpricks of bright white lights stuck on it, it illuminated the dome and the tunnel like stars which also reflected on the water, making it feel like the boat was floating through space. He heard Armin's gentle gasp and turned around to see the awe reflected in his azure eyes. Eren gently grasped his head and turned his face softly towards himself.  
"This is beautiful " Armin breathed and Eren smiled widely before leaning in and claiming Armin’s lips with his own. Eren bit his bottom lip, forcing Armin's mouth open, and kissed him as his hands roamed over the other boy's torso. Armin shivered, and he wrapped his free hand around Eren's neck, before trailing it in his brown hair and yanking it so Eren moved his face away. It exposed Eren's throat and he gently bit the neck, sucking it softly. He moaned as it illicited a growl from Eren.  
Eren would say he was lucky that the pink bear was there to hide is half formed boner, but at the end he didn't need it as suddenly it got really, really bright. He heard giggling as he wrenched away from Armin and saw that they were already outside. There were onlookers smiling at them as the boys got out fumbling and blushing.  
They walked away quickly from the ride and towards the exit, and though thoroughly embarrassed caught making out, he turned towards Armin, grinning toothily.

"Where to, now?" Eren asked, lowering his voice to sound sexy.  
It didn't have the intended effect as Armin frowned at him but he ended up laughing at the end, before answering.  
"The tiki bar."

○●○●○●  
Eren and Armin were late. Everyone was already seated by the time they made their way to the tiki bar but they managed to snag the only vacant table left. Thankfully, the tables were in circular formation as Petra was performing in the centre, so they didn't get a seat facing away from her.  
Armin sat beside him, and he rested his head on the top of the bear, and Eren got a drink from a passing waiter and slowly sipped it, before resting his head on Armin’s and closing his eyes.  
He could hear the murmuring conversations and Petra's sweet voice testing the mike. He felt people shuffling around and smelled the pleasant aroma of incense sticks spreading towards the audience.  
And then Petra signaled the drummer, Eren knew it cause he could feel the drummer tapping the drum sticks together, before Petra began humming and she started to sing as the band began playing.  
And holy shit she could sing. Eren's eyes flew open and he straightened up in his chair, and focused towards the crooning woman on the stage. She wore a figure hugging copper dress which looked amazing on her in the dim lighting. Petra's voice was a array of melodic cadence; it became soft and velvety at the slower part of the song and incredibly clearer and higher where the parts demanded it. The song was sung beautifully since Petra totally fucking nailed it. The music ended in a flourish and she bowed to the whistling crowd and thunderous clapping .  
"Thank you, everyone!" She smiled sweetly, and her eyes twinkled as she acknowledged the praises everyone was screaming at her.  
When no one seemed to stop screaming and clapping, she hushed the crowd before laughing softly, "The next song is a personal favorite of mine, well, cause reasons." She winked at the crowded tables, before pulling the mike towards her lips again and signalling the band to begin the song.  
Eren hadn't heard the song before but he fell in love with the way Petra sang it. He strained to hear the music and chuckled at the suggestive lyrics..

 _Tonight_  
_I want to give it all to you_  
_In the darkness_  
_There's so much I want to do_  
_And tonight I want to lay it at your feet_  
_Cause boy, I was made for you_  
_And boy, you were made for me_

Eren sighed and he tightened his hand in Armin's, who was watching the stage with the same facination. Eren didn't pay attention to him much, as he was just lost in the song...

  
_Tonight_  
_I want to see it in your eyes_  
_Feel the magic_  
_There's something that drives me wild_  
_And tonight we're gonna make it all come true_  
_Cause boy, you were made for me_  
_And boy I was made for you_

A thought invaded Eren's head, wondering if Petra was a soprano or an alto. He turned to ask Armin that question when he noticed Armin staring at something intensely. Staring was the wrong word, no, you could stare at a hamburger, a porno magazine, an anime etc. But what Armin was doing was straight up eye fucking. His blue eyes were hazy with lust as he stared at the distance and for a second, Eren got really alarmed as he wondered if Armin was sexually attracted to Petra or the song she was singing.  
Although he later learned it wasn't the case.  
Eren's eyes followed Armin and he saw what he had been giving the bedroom eyes at.  
It was a guy.  
He was sitting on the other side of the stage, right across them. Eren had to admit that he was the sexiest looking guy he had ever seen; thick muscles, blond hair with sparkling blue eyes, chiseled jaw and holy shit. Dude was hot.  
What was a model doing in a love resort?  
But any liking he had for the guy flew out of the window when he saw that he was giving a very similar look that Armin had been giving him..back to the blond haired boy.  
His gaze was smoldering and Eren couldnt help but feel like both of them were having some kind of etheral sex with the intense stares they gave each other.  
Eren's jaw slacked. His boyfriend was giving bedroom eyes to someone who was so god fucking damn hot and while he was sitting beside him!   
He growled loudly, causing people to look over him, but not Armin. He hardly flinched or showed any signs of knowing that Eren was sitting beside him, as he kept staring at the guy with blatant interest. Disappointed with no reaction, Eren looked up. He hoped that by now, the man would have looked past Armin, and towards Eren, and prayed that he would have realized that the guy he had been giving those eyes to was very much taken.  
But his eyes slid right past the model and onto the guy sitting beside him.  
He was glaring at Eren, his gray eyes were narrow with fury and his mouth was set in a grim line. That would usually make a person look really ugly but holy shit fuck, the guy still looked gorgeous.  
Not that he complimented everyone he had ever seen, or specifically, every guy. Eren would hardly glance at anyone who was not Armin. But In his defence, Eren had never seen such a handsome guy before. The guy had a really small frame, but it was made up for by his body: broad chest, defining muscles which Eren could see clearly outlined in the white shirt he had been wearing. _Holy shit._  
He had been wrong, that model guy had nothing on this guy who was glaring at Eren like he was utter scum.  
Eren wondered how he looked when he wasn't glaring in disgust, and subconsciously noted to find out more about the guy.  
He had hardly realized that Petra had already finished singing and the crowd was slowly dispersing. Eren couldn't stop himself from gawking at the man whose expression surprisingly turned more angry by each minute. He blinked to bring himself back to present, and belatedly realized that he was staring at the guy with his jaw slacked, and was literally drooling.

Great. 

That couple got up then, and the height distance became apparent. As the small guy turned away Eren reasoned himself that he totally hadn't been checking out the raven haired man's butt (although if you would have asked him then how it looked like, he would have dreamily answered, "like God personally crafted an ass" )  
His eyes just happened to be glued where that fucking perfection's butt happened to be, okay?  
Eren turned to Armin and saw the boy was now busy fiddling with the bear, hiding his face while doing so. He knew Armin was trying to hide his blushing cheeks and expression full of want, but failed since Eren knew him all too well.  
Sometimes he wish he didn't.  
"Let's go back" Eren mumbled, "I'm sleepy"  
Armin looked up startled, but looked away before meeting Eren's eyes, "Uh. .Uh yeah. Yes" Armin stuttered.  
Eren glanced at him strangely, like he had seen the blond for the first time. Armin Arlert never stuttered. What the fuck?  
Eren didn't like it. Ofcourse he didn't like it. His boyfriend was behaving like a blushing virgin, and had been giving bedroom eyes to someone that was not him just moments ago. He himself was a checking out a man (well Eren would defend himself- the guy looked way too fucking hot for someone not to check him out) but this was awful. This was fucking awful. And Eren couldnt help but feel slightly heartbroken when Armin didn't hold his hand on their way back.  
Eren decided there and then, promising on his determined asshole, to make sure that Armin wouldn't stare like that at the model guy ever again.

  
He couldn't, however, promise that he himself wouldn't stare at the raven haired man if he saw him after today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens!


	4. The pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren realizes that his boyfriend is drifting apart and doesn't know what to do, fortunately the help comes in the form of a snarky and foul mouthed but incredibly sexy Levi Ackerman, around whom Eren cannot help but blush and think inappropriate thoughts about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, I'm still updating!  
> I'm sorry guys, school's hectic as heck right now and I'm being bombarded with tests, quizzes and assignments :(
> 
> But hey! I don't know how this chapter came out because I am so excited to write the next one! I'm only going to give y'all two words as a hint: Sexy dancing. 
> 
> Also Levi is a bit ooc towards the end, there's a reason for it, so yeah..there's that.
> 
> Also I'm going to be updating this week probably, cause I'll have some free time, YAY !!
> 
> As usual, this chapter is typed on my piece of shit phone otherwise known as Galaxy Note 4 so I'm sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Eren woke up, he saw that Armin's side of the bed was already made and the blond in question wasn't in the room.  Eren didn't really mind it though, he didn't think he could have faced Armin after last night so early in the morning. 

He was not disappointed in Armin per say, but the very fucking fact that he had been giving _fuck me hard against the wall_ look to that guy that had got him sad but furiously blushing. 

Not Armin, Eren was talking about _himself_. 

 _God_ , he wondered that if the other blond guy was near sighted or not, cause how the fuck could someone give Armin that kind of look when he had a fucking sex god sitting right beside him? 

Not that Armin was not hot, Armin was very nice looking. He had giant blue eyes and a feminine face that could rival any actress's but he was nothing in front of those cold gray eyes and sculpted face frozen in a perpetual scowl.

Eren was fucked, he was so utterly and thoroughly fucked that he didn't know if he still had the right to call himself a virgin anymore.

Not wanting to dwell over this train of thought, he got up from bed and brushed his teeth furiously, and changed from his nightclothes into black slacks and a faded green shirt, then he combed through his unruly hair-or atleast tried to- since it was defiant to any sort of attempt of making it orderly. Eren gave up after sometime; his hair was just as rebellious as he was. 

Next on the agenda was breakfast, but ofcourse Eren ended up calling the sex line _again_ , but this time when that very lady picked up again with her signature "Aw yeah baby" Eren muttered a "Fuck you" before he flung the phone down back and groused about how he wasn't enjoying this resort anymore now. He finally ordered the breakfast and then searched for his smartphone; his galaxy note was kept on the very mahogany table where Armin and him had eaten breakfast on yesterday. Gosh, It felt like it had happen days ago not just mere 24 hours before.  

He quickly checked for miss calls; thirteen from Mikasa (and two messages from her saying "did u 2 fk?????") One missed call from his mom and that's it. He sighed before typing a quick no to Mikasa and then texted Armin asking where he was. When no reply came even after a few minutes, Eren sighed again dejectedly as he flopped on the bed and groaned in the pillow, what the fuck was going on? Was Armin ignoring him? 

No, Eren reasoned to himself, Armin must be busy. _Busy in the blond's arms.._ **No busy researching,** _hell yes researching about the hot guy's ass._

His internal monolog, as usual, wasn't helping him _at all_. 

He needed a break from this resort, especially this room. Being holed up here wondering where Armin was or what he was doing like a damsel in distress wasn't how he intended to spend the rest of his day. Should he go and look for Armin? Would that be creepy or needy on Eren's part since he couldn't even stay a fucking morning alone in the resort? Eren needed to clear his head of trash, and sort out just what was going on with him. He got up from bed just when there was a knock at the room. Eren's heart leapt, Armin was back!

He dashed to the door and opened it to a bored looking maid who was wearing a black frock with a white frilly cap nested on her blonde hair to give her an 80s look. 

"Room Service" she drawled, and threw in a forced smiled in attempt to look cheery but in all honesty, looked like she was planning something sadistic. Honestly, what was up with all the crazy people working here?

Eren moved out of the way and let the maid stroll in with the trolley; she placed the food on the mahogany table and ratted off what Eren had called for to make sure it was all there, "Eggs with sunny side up and two buttered toasts..whatever" she sighed. 

"Er..er yes" Eren threw in helpfully.

She looked up at him with sleepy eyes before pushing the trolley out of the room with a customary "Enjoy the meal" thrown at him before she disappeared down the hall.

Eren blinked, before gathering himself, he checked his phone again to see if Armin had messaged him back or called up while he was distracted with the maid but nothing. The screen glared back at him, as if it was mocking him. 

He sighed, today was going to be a long day.

...

Eren piled up the dirty plates on the table and decided to go downstairs rather than call up the ~~sex line~~ room service again. He could ask the workers personally since he was already heading for downstairs cause now knew exactly what would clear his mind- the answer was so obvious, and he could feel some of the old excitement coming back to him. After making sure he had the room key, his phone and wallet, he closed the door behind him with a soft _click_! and walked down to where the elevators were. 

The reception area lost some of its older charm during daytime, now that the rooms were bathed in the light from the sunny skies outside, and not the dim yellow lights that gave the old look. Eren noted it curiously as he made his way over to the reception area where he saw the familiar honey haired woman sitting behind the desk. Petra was as usual, all smiles and warmth, and even after the crazy last night, Eren still remembered her beautiful voice singing away at the tiki bar beside the pool. He reached the desk and couldn't help but grin when Petra shifted all her attention at him. 

"Good Morning, sir! How may I help you today?" She warmly asked. 

Eren smiled some more before shyly responding, "I saw your performance last night, it was amazing." 

Petra grinned, and her eyes crinkled with happiness. Seriously, she reminded him so much of his mother that he felt like the need to really call her up and talk about everything and nothing with her for hours.

"Thank you!" She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "I remember seeing you arrive with your boyfriend yesterday! May I ask where he is?" 

And all the warmth Eren was feeling inside him disappeared. 

"He's a bit busy.. at the moment." Eren smiled forcefully, but Petra noticed it. Maybe working at the love resort for so long gave her the experience of knowing when troubles were going on in relationships, cause she looked extremely sorry as she apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too-" 

Eren cut her off with waving his hands in the universal gesture of 'doesn't really fucking matter' and said "Please get someone to clean the room 104, and please don't worry about it. It is just a small misunderstanding." 

He turned away before Petra could reply, and headed out as he mulled over what he had just said to her. _Misunderstanding_? Misunderstanding about what? Armin had just been looking at the guy, not cheating on him! Why the fuck was it making him so uncomfortable?  

Eren made a beeline for the place he had wanted to go, keeping his thoughts at the bay till he reached the sandy beach of the sea. He exhaled softly when his toes met the warm sand, and he smiled up at the sun. This was the perfect place to relax and gather his thoughts. 

He sat by the edge of a relatively emptier land (people were busy making out or doing questionable things under the huge ass umbrellas rather than to walk around and disturb Eren. He didn't know whether he should be glad or annoyed) the water lapped at his feet gently as he looked at the endless waters as he let himself think all the thoughts he had banned himself from thinking about till he had reached the beach. 

Okay, first things first: what the fuck should Eren first think of? What was more pressing matter? Thinking about the whole Armin situation or the shorty mchottie whose dick he really really wanted up his ass?

The answer was the most obvious one, the clearest and the most responsible of them all.

Ofcourse Eren Jäger didn't get his reputation by following the rules, did he? 

He tried to shake his head to get rid of the stubborn thoughts that had wormed in his mind and was refusing to let go; he imagined the man pounding his ass till he couldn't breathe, like, _damn those muscles,_ taut against that obviously ripped stomach and them straining and flexing as he hovered over Eren, cold gray eyes blown away by lust as he would lean in to kiss him while Eren would feel him pull out a bit just to slam against his prostate again-

A sharp ringing broke his thought process, and Eren sighed in frustration when he saw that he had a very noticible boner forming in his slacks. _Fuck_. He took the phone out from his pocket and realized with a jolt that the caller id was showing Armin’s name. Eren picked up the call as quick as humanely possible and stuttered, "He-hello? Armin?"

"Oh god Eren, where are you?! I messaged you so many times!" Eren pulled the phone away from his ears and cursed when he saw the screen. Armin was not lying, he had sent so many messages asking where Eren was which Eren didn't see cause he was lost in his questionable thoughts. Shit.

"Um, I'm at the beach" Eren mumbled, feeling slightly warm that Armin was worrying about him. People worry about people they care about, right? 

"Hang in there, I'm coming down in ten minutes, I'm locked outside the room without the key anyways." 

○●○●○●

Ten minutes is enough time to jack off behind one of the jutted rocks of the sea. Fortunately it took care of his boner, unfortunately Armin found him in the secluded area, with his pants down, his hands still holding his dick. 

"Are you taking a piss?" Armin wanted to know as he stared at the scene before him like he wasn't sure if he was dreaming this up or not.

Eren could hardly breathe, he looked like a deer caught on headlights, with his pants down while his boyfriend was asking if he was emptying his bladder on a fucking beach! He calmed himself down and smiled as he pulled his pants up, "Yeah well, I drank too much coffee, my fault." 

He stepped out from behind the rocks and hesitated a moment in embarrasment before Armin sighed and began walking away from the water. Eren was immensely grateful that Armin had let it go as he fell in an easy rythm beside him, he studied the blond hair boy as they walked and noticed that Armin was relaxed, with a small smile playing on his lips.

Eren had a bad feeling about this.

"So what's up Armin? Where were you this morning? " Eren asked, very pleasantly and Armin was quick to reply, "Research!" 

Okay, _way too quick._

"What kind of research?" Eren asked innocently, frowning when Armin blushed, "Looking up about what kind of couples come here." 

"I bet all the couples who are really in love, like us, right Armin?" Eren said, now struggling to keep his tone light. Armin's eyes got wide and he muttered "Yes, exactly it." 

But he didn't look at Eren as he had said that.

Eren growled in frustration as they both made out of the beach and towards the club huts. This time they ended up in a Halloween themed hut complete with carved pumpkins and skeletons hanging on the entrance grinning toothily at them; the interior was dim with red lights flashing around, and some creepy ass music was playing in the background. A waiter wearing tight red shirt and equally tight pants guided Eren and Armin to one of the secluded booths. The booth had a table with red sofas on both sides, and Eren and Armin slid in the sofa opposite to each other and the waiter pulled the curtains close, and so now they were kind of in a makeshift small room and were insolated from the rest of the restraunt due to a velvet curtain on one side and the wall on the other. Eren bumped his head sideways on the wall as he surveyed Armin, he was watching for the telltale signs of lying as he whispered, "Look Armin, we gotta talk." 

Armin nodded and then muttered, "What about?" 

"Last night I saw you looking at that guy-" 

Armin cut off Eren with a laugh, possibly confusing the brunet more before he began explaining, "Eren that guy was hot, that's it. I know you caught me staring but it's kinda like when you see a hot movie star! He was really easy at eyes and I guess I stared at him for that reason..nothing else!" 

Eren was still trying to figure out just why Armin was laughing, but couldn't help but exhale in relief that Armin knew exactly what he was getting at without voicing it. Maybe he mulled over it in the night and thought about Eren and felt bad, or maybe since he knew Eren so well that he knew Eren jumped at conclusions frighteningly quick and would have felt that the look of admiration would be construed as something else. But holy shit if this was the case then Eren was the one who should have been apologizing, not only did he eye fuck a complete (hot) stranger but he envisioned himself get fucked by him. 

He ended up laughing himself in relief and decided to let go of this topic; little staring wasn't bad or had to mean anything at all, did it? He was still in a relationship with Armin, and it would be stupid to keep mulling over just _mere_ staring. God, Eren was fucking ridiculous.

Just as Eren started to feel good again- now that Armin and he had cleared up the stupid misconception- he was ready to go back to his resort room and cuddle with the cutie when walking back after finishing eating, he decided to ask something innocent to Armin. Really. The question was simple, and the one in response to the one he had asked before, "What did you find out about the couples? " 

Eren knew Armin loved to talk about his research. It was a way to lighten up the conversation and it seemed to work since Armin answered with that familiar glint of knowledge back in his eyes.

"Oh," Armin replied thoughtfully, "I really cannot tell you much about it, cause I haven't yet researched in too much details, but I went in the club huts to find out more. It's surprising how easily the people delve into their private relationships." 

They walked back inside the resort. Eren waved at Petra who had looked up when they had entered and her brown eyes fell on Armin, she smiled, looking relieved, then waved back at him before going back to her work. 

"You know we should talk to Petra more" Eren said happily.

"True-" Armin began but was cut off by a shrill ringing from his phone, he took it out and frowned as he stared at the caller ID. Eren peered in it and saw that it was an unknown number before Armin picked it up. 

"Hello? Oh hi Krista! Yeah, yeah it's amazing, thank you so much! You have no clue! It's all because of-" He looked at Eren and pointed towards the outside of the resort before Eren nodded and left for their room. The room was cleaned up when he entered which he noted as he made his way to the balcony, which offered the beautiful view of the sunny sky and the sea. He saw a few fluffy clouds floating around in the otherwise clear sky, he even noticed how one looked like a horse (he named it Jean ofcourse and sent a snapchat of it to every fucking one he had on his contact list) as he was laughing at the expletives belted by Jean in reply, he happened to glance on the ground. He had the advantageous viewpoint of the entrance and he saw Armin hurrying towards the back of the hotel where the tiki bar and the pool was. Weird, why was Armin going towards that direction when he was supposed to come over to their bedroom? Eren debated whether he should follow Armin or not, and at the end decided to fuck it, he trusted Armin enough to know what he was doing, he wasn't going to be suspicious about every fucking thing he did just because he caught him admiring a hot guy! 

Eren made his way back and decided to change his clothes and unpack other items, it was a long stay and he hadn't yet begun organising his stuff in the cupboards of the room. He also called up Mikasa and his mom to update what was going on. Mikasa’s phone however, went straight to voice mail and Eren was glad; he really didn't want to talk to his sister about his sex life and her cryptic messages about not getting heartbroken, and so happily, he called up his mom next, she picked up on the second ring with a warm "Eren!" 

"Hey mom!" Eren greeted his excited mother in an equally warm tone.

"Hey baby, are you and Armin having fun?" She asked.

Before Eren could reply though, he heard another voice talk over, a very familiar masculine voice was telling Carla to ask a question to Eren and he groaned, his dad was _worse_ than Mikasa.

"Eren, dad is asking if you and Armin have slept together yet." 

"Mom," Eren frowned, "Can you give the phone to dad, please?" God why did he have to have such an embarrassing family?

"Hey son!" Grisha said cheerfully. 

"Dad," Eren began and he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why are you and Mikasa so obsessed with my sex life?" 

"Son, you see I haven't bottomed ever and I want to know how does it feel like, and I don't know about Mikasa. She's obsessed with you in general." 

Eren snorted, he knew his dad was weird, but he was down right strange sometimes, "No we haven't slept and for your information, I'm a top." 

At that dad Jäger roared with laughter, causing him to frown harder, what was so funny about what he had said?

"God Eren! Good one son! Carla, Carla did you hear that? Eren thinks he is a top! A top! This is hilarious!" 

Eren heard Carla gently admonishing her husband before taking the phone away from him. Eren tried not to sigh dejectedly, he wouldn't ever admit it that it hurt that his own father thought he was a bottom. Not that being a bottom was bad, but fuck, Eren Jäger was not a bottom, he was meant to be a top, to have his dick up assholes not have one up his own! 

"Eren, don't mind your dad. It's not bad being a bottom, honey" His mom soothed him.

"But," Eren argued, "I am a top!" 

Carla sighed, and Eren could distinctly hear his dad still laughing in the background, "Honey, you have to be realistic. Anyways I have to go and pick Mikasa up from the mall. Talk to you later, baby."

The call got cut and Eren stared at his phone. _Fuck_ , his own mother thought he was a bottom, could this day go any worse?

○●○●○●

Eren listened to songs to clear his mind and took a bath to feel fresh, he opened the curtains to the beautiful view of the ocean and cleaned up the the already clean vanity table cause he had nothing to do.

All while Armin still didn't come back.

Eren texted the blond asking him where he was, surprisingly, he received the answer pretty quick.

 **[Armin]** : In one of the club huts researching some more! Be back soon!

Eren sighed as he flung the phone beside him on the bed, bored, he decided to check the brochure for some cool activity the resort allowed single people to do (maybe he could go and ride the ferris wheel now?)

He was grunting about how less activities were there when a thought struck his mind.

_Club huts._

Armin said he was in one of the club huts researching. The very huts where you couldn't go unless you weren't with your significant other.

But how is it possible?  Eren was sitting in their room. Armin couldn't go anywhere without him! 

_Unless he was with someone else._

Eren was up from his bed in two seconds and he dashed down towards the reception area. Petra was still sitting there but she was talking to the constipated bellman whom Eren noted was there a bit too late and he was running too fast that he couldn't stop in time so he slammed in the poor guy. The guy "oofed!" and he doubled over in pain causing Eren to profusely apologize. Slowly, the guy looked up and glared at Eren who noticed that the bellman had bit his lip on the impact. 

"I'm sorry-" Eren began again but the guy grumbled something similar to word 'brat' as he limped away. 

"It's really okay Mr.Jäger. Do you need any help, sir?" 

Eren began to open his mouth to explain when someone walked beside him and cut him smoothly, "Petra, I thought my mail was supposed to arive by 2'o clock sharp. Where is it. " Electric current jolted through Eren Jäger as he looked sideways at the speaker of the voice, holy shit. There he was, his perfect fucking cold voice and a body sculpted by God itself standing beside Eren. He gulped quietly, _fuck the guy was standing right beside him,_ the very guy he had been eye fucking and having dirty thoughts about the whole day.

Eren tried to study him more subtly (while trying to convince himself that he wasn't storing away details for when he was _alone._ Details like the cool peppermint and faint smell of soap that weirdly combined to make a perfect smell that was uniquely him. Or that the guy had really fucking _beautiful_ muscles which moved fluidly under the half sleeved black shirt he was wearing. Or the fringe of the absolutely perfect jet black hair falling on the gray eyes which, honestly, would look so perfect messed up) Eren was sure he was going to pop a boner there and then but thankfully Petra's voice saved him. 

"I have called the courier company to ask about the status, just a moment please," Petra apologized sweetly, then she turned to Eren, brown eyes looking at him with concern, " did you had a question Mr. Jäger? " 

At the mention of his name the short sex god turned around slowly, and Eren tried to keep his eyes straight when he felt the frigid eyes fall on him. Even though it was hot outside, Eren felt chills runs down his spine. He didn't dare to look at the man even though his sexy face was right there for Eren to see (and later fap about to) he took in a deep breath as he felt delicious shudder run through him , _focus Jäger!_

He reminded himself what he was here for, and the thought came crashing back, Armin. Armin was at the club hut somehow with someone else and he had a feeling he knew exactly who it was. But he still had hope, Armin wouldn't do that to him, would he?

"Um, is there anyway to go in the club huts without a partner?" He asked coolly. 

Petra frowned and she typed away something on her desktop, "None of them are admissible without a partner, sir" she looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something else when a voice thundered "What!" beside him. Eren flinched and he turned to look at the raven now. He looked really mad, attractive too, but really mad.  

"Ye-yeah" Petra nodded, confused at the sudden outburst. The guy huffed and left without a word and Eren debated just a second before smiling at Petra in apology and then dashing towards the direction where the object of his wet dreams and sexual distress had gone to. He didn't take long to catch up with the surprisingly quick strides the man took, although he was almost out of breath by the time he did.

"Wa-wait!" Eren heaved, bending over his knees to catch his breath. Fuck, the guy must have totally left by now and Eren wouldn't get to talk to him now, fuck fuck _fuck_.  

"What is it?" A soft voice whispered in front of him.

Eren looked up to see those ridiculously beautiful cold gray eyes glaring at him in irritation. In the daylight he could see the guy better and god, Eren groaned at just how beautiful he was. No word did him justice, not that he had the time to think of one. The guy silently and gracefully walked towards Eren until he was standing face to face with him, well, chest to face rather.

"Can you speak?" He prompted when Eren couldn't form a coherent sentence and opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for air. He looked stupid as fuck standing there and gaping cause he had forgotten all his alphabets while looking at the guy in front of him. 

 _Fuck.Me_.

"Er..I just.. boyfriend!" Eren blurted out. _What_?

The guy wrinkled his forehead and Eren tried not to think of it as fucking adorable. 

"You boyfriend?" The raven asked dryly.

"Uh.." Eren took in a deep breath before trying to gather his thoughts and tried to speak properly again, "Your boyfriend, he was the one who was staring at Armin last night!" 

The guy's face began to look scarily irritated now and Eren cursed himself to shut up. The guy was fucking terrifying, but Eren could not stop from speaking his mind out. 

"You mean," the guy said coldly, "that blond pixie was staring at my boyfriend lewdly." 

Eren almost laughed at Armin's discription but he remembered the situation and quickly sobered up. 

How dare the guy blame it on Armin when it was clear that the blond guy had started _staring_ at Armin like that first! Armin was just staring but the other guy was straight up ogling! 

"He did not, and I bet he lured Armin to one of the club huts in the resort to do..do stuff to him!" Eren said hotly, and the guy stared at him like he had grown another head.

"Erwin is a lot of things but he would not ever do such petty thing like lure a fucking kid just because he wants to pound his ass" he replied coldly. 

Eren stared, shocked, this guy was nuts! 

"Are you kidding me? Armin is down at the club huts and unless he is with someone else, then that makes no fucking sense that your boyfriend is not involved." 

To Eren's surprise the guy's scowling face reduced to one of thoughtfulness as he murmured, "You're right about that, Erwin has been out the whole morning, messaging me to tell me that he was at a club hut cause he was hungry. I had no fucking idea that you couldn't go there unless you were with someone." 

Eren swallowed loudly, "Armin hasn't been here almost all of the morning too."

They both looked over at each other, cold gray eyes glaring at Caribbean green ones. But both of them knew that their boyfriends were coincidentally missing that very morning and there was a very strong chance that they were together right now. 

"What should we do?" Eren wondered aloud. 

The guy muttered, "If only your boyfriend hadn't taken a liking of Erwin, then we wouldn't have been having this conversation right now." 

Eren scowled, "I can say the same for your boyfriend, asshat." 

"Careful, kid." The guy warned, eyes flashing dangerously. Eren bit his tongue to stop himself from apologizing. He wasn't wrong, it wasn't Armin who had been staring at the guy first! 

But did it really matter? The truth is that Armin was with the other guy somewhere without the knowledge of Eren. If he had wanted to go, why didn't he go with Eren? And why didn't he fucking tell Eren about going in with someone else? 

Fortunately the guy let go of the threat and turned thoughtful again, "We should have a talk with our boyfriends about it. " 

Eren groaned in frustration, "Really doesn't matter cause I tried to talk to Armin about it but he wouldn't tell me anything. He is a master manipulater!" 

The guy sighed, "So is Erwin. So am I. Look kid, this conversation is not going anywhere-" 

"Eren," he cut in, "My name is Eren, not kid." 

The guy snorted, "You're still a kid to me, Eren. I'm Levi if you care, and as I was saying, this conversation is not going anywhere." 

Eren looked at the hot guy, _Levi_ , well atleast he'll know whose name to moan out when he is having his me time.

But amid the frustration- both emotional and sexual- Eren's mind came up with a plan; a brilliant fucking plan that would hundred percent succeed. He smiled at Levi slowly, as he mentally congratulated himself. 

"How about, we help each other? Try to keep Erwin and Armin away by working together? " 

Eren looked at Levi hopefully, and saw the guy frown, the cold gray eyes looked at him appraisingly but the raven shook his head, "Won't work." 

"How do you know that? " Eren argued, it was such a perfect plan! Although it would require to work with Levi, closely, if it meant Armin would be back in his arms, so be it. 

"Erwin will figure it out soon enough what I'm trying to do, he's an annoying genius." He sighed. 

"Then that's perfect! "Eren said excitedly, "If he figures out that you're trying to win him over, it would make him realize that you're fighting for him, that would make him waltz back to you. If he doesn't realize somehow, and thats what I'm banking on- we'd work together on plan to make him come back to you. So it works anyways!" 

Levi looked at him and amusement flit through those cold gray eyes, and he smirked "Not bad, kid." 

"Thanks" Eren looked down, _fuck the smirk was hot._

"You're sure you want to do this?" Levi murmured, looking for absolute agreement. 

_Did he?_

"Yes," Eren said positively, "Let's do this! And by the end of our trips our men would be back with us again and it will all be perfect again!" 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So why did I name them club huts?   
> I think the name stuck because these resort buildings were in shape of huts, and mostly contains clubs in them.  
> So lo and behold! Club huts!!


	5. Plan A: Good for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi come up with a plan to woo their lovers back but they must dance with each other for that.  
> Sensually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Their plan fails.  
> But we don't mind that, do we?
> 
> Also finally an Ereri moment!!
> 
> And I have a feeling you all would love the ending of this chapter ;) (no there is no smut yet) 
> 
> Oh my god people, I am not dead, I just went through a very long episode of depression and it fucked me up (in an undesirable way)  
> but no matter how may times i maybe on hiatus, i will complete this baby
> 
> As usual, typed up on mobile...*sobs*

Eren never really liked those secluded booths and he was pretty much straight up hating them right now; he sat opposite Levi- who had his hands folded on his chest- and tried not to squirm under his cold, hard glare. It didn't help Eren at all, especially since his internal monologue was a salacious piece of shit and it was telling Eren to just fuck everything and get his ass pounded on the table  _right now_.

Man, he really, really needed to get laid.

But Levi's cold glare stopped him from acting on his instincts. He fixed Eren in place as he stared at him, studying with those grey eyes of his. Eren realized that he could totally get lost in them, and he acted as if he was deep in thought and had a spaced out look so he could stare at Levi some more. _Damn the guy was really beautiful._ Eren didn't think guys to be beautiful often, or ever in fact. He used to think his mom and sister were beautiful, but he always thought that it was a female thing. Guys were handsome, not beautiful.

And boy was he wrong.

Levi Ackerman was a beautiful son of a bitch. His cold eyes were as expressive as his face but Eren could see emotions swirling in those glacial depths. He felt like he was the Titanic and was leading himself to his imminent downfall as he studied Levi more and more. There was something about this guy that gave Eren the shivers (to the groin area mostly, unfortunately) he was an enigma..or something, whatever it was, Eren couldn't think without sounding like a creepy love sick puppy. He tried to concentrate on anything other than those long eyelashes fanning over the high cheeks, pale complexion and the black hair that was oh so neatly combed.

The guy was simultaneously scary and hot and it _should not_ turn on Eren as much as it did.

"So.." Eren faltered nervously yet again under Levi's stare. He kind of felt like he was in the first day of school, except this made his heart flutter way more. 

What was up with him? He was doing the exact same thing he was accusing Armin of, plus Levi was in a relationship already.. 

No, If Armin called Eren right now, Eren would have told Armin where he was and with whom. He didn't need to hide it because he hadn't done anything.. yet, but for some reason Armin felt like hiding that he was out with someone else. 

It was hurting his brain; though he couldn't help but wonder why Armin was doing this to him, couldn't he see how much it was torturing Eren?

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his locks and pushed them back so that they didn't fall on his eyes as he stared down Levi; he was wearing that cold impassive mask of his but for some reason, Eren thought that he saw a hit of sadness on his expression. 

Maybe he was paying a little _too much_ attention.

"So what should we do?" Eren asked again, tracing his nail through the ingrained dents on the wooden table. 

"Isn't that the question," Levi murmured, "we have to form a plan to work this out." 

_A plan._

"You have any ideas?" Eren asked curiously, he really wanted to know if the guy was also smart along with being hot. Maybe he would have this mind blowing plan, making it all easy peasy for him. He didn't know just how much he was anticipating until Levi smirked at him and murmured, "You roped me into this fucking scheme of yours, it's your duty to figure out the plan." 

 _It's not my scheme_ , Eren wanted to argue, he wasn't just doing it for his own sake! It was also helping Levi to get back with his own boyfriend..right? 

"This is not fair!" He complained, why was Levi leaving planning something this important to him?  he could plan anything and everything! this wasn't right!

"Life's not fair, Eren. Here's the thing. Your boyfriend might as well be fucking Erwin right now. Or will fuck him soon by the glances I saw being passed between them, either you try to get him back to you, or let him go." Levi leaned back on his seat, his expression becoming stoic once again. Eren couldn't understand how he was so casual. If anything could be judged by his cold tone, it was that he sounded almost..defeated. 

Well Eren was fucking raging because of it. Did Levi think Eren couldn't pull off this plan and get Armin back? He didn't even know him! Sure the first time Levi saw him Eren was drooling and generally making a face that made him look really fucking stupid. But hey, that didn't mean Eren Jäger was actually stupid or inept at making plans when he was determined to make something work!

He _had to_ make this work. 

For some reason Levi seeing him as a failure, no matter whatever the situation was, made Eren angry and scared. He didn't want Levi to think he was incapable of anything, he wanted him to appreciate Eren.

So determined as fuck now, Eren took out the brochure from his pocket and smoothed the crinkled glossy paper to read it. His eyes roamed over it as he looked for something to help him plot his plan when he saw it: the ad that changed his life. The small paragraph was in the column of the weekly activities happening in the love resort. 

 

>  
> 
> _**19:00 - 22:00 [Thursday]** **hrs:** Love is in the air tonight \- Dance bar!_
> 
> _Want to enjoy a night of dancing with your destined one under the starry night? Love is in the air tonight is a perfect place for that! Dance the whole night to soothe your need for outdoorsy love! !_
> 
>  

_Ew_. This was perfect. 

A devious plan slowly made its way in Eren's mind. It was something straight out of a cheesy rom-com and he had to be suicidal to think Levi would ever agree to it but fuck, this plan would work. It would so very much work.

He looked up with a Cheshire cat grin at a very suspicious looking Levi, who was looking at him like he needed to be admitted to a mental asylum right now. His lips were drawn in a grim line and his eyes were watching him cautiously while Eren bubbled like he was going to fucking explode.

Now, all he needed was Levi to agree to this perfectly flawless plan.

"Here!" Eren pointed proudly at the brochure, "Dancing. That's all we need." 

Levi peered over the paper and scoffed, "And how exactly is that?" 

Eren grinned, "We dance, with each other. Make Erwin and Armin fucking jealous and this way, they'll be running to us. Trust me." Eren couldn't help but imagine himself dancing with Levi, he'll maintain a proper distance _ofcourse_ , and try not to pop a boner while simultaneously trying to make Armin jealous of him. Armin would see that Eren was dancing with someone else and would come swaying back in his arms, and thus everyone could go home happy. 

But there was a teeny little problem with the plan; it was that he would have to dance with Levi in the first place to make this work. 

Eren would actually get to touch Levi if he were to agree to this, and it should not have caused a delicious thrill to go through him at the thought of his hands grazing his hips. Levi was small, but his body was still the best body Eren had ever seen, and he wouldn't mind holding that. At all.

Levi rolled his eyes and sighed, "Sexy dancing? Are you fucking serious? And have someone's dirty hands touch me? Tch no." Levi actually shivered as he said that. 

"Are you a clean freak?" Eren inquired curiously as he tried to hide his grin under his hands. _Fucking Adorable_.

Levi's cold eyes went a degree colder as he growled, "No."

Eren wanted to argue again but thought against it, he was good with fights but he had a feeling he'd loose spectacularly to Levi. And he didn't want him to see him as a failure, right?

"Okay fine, I'll try to keep my hands mostly to myself, and I'm only touching your suit, right? It's just one song Levi, and that's it! This is over after that!" 

Levi was looking at Eren like he didn't believe the bullshit he was sprouting, and opened his mouth to drop the verdict. Eren was expecting something on the lines of _'what the ever loving fuck is wrong with you?'_ And not what he heard next:

"Only one song." 

Eren smiled and his glorious face lit up like it was Christmas. He couldn't believe that Levi had said yes, and so he actually asked Levi to repeat himself. Levi looked like he was going to straight up murder Eren but he growled his consent again but this time he added a threat to that, "Just one fucking song, kid. I swear to god if I find your hands moving off my hips even by an inch, then I'll cut your balls off." 

Eren and his dick shrank back at the declaration noticeably and he nodded vigorously. He promised himself not to touch Levi inappropriately, no matter how much restraint it needed. Dick was a huge priority here. 

Satisfied with Eren's head shaking like a bobble head during an earthquake, his eyes lost the coldness, and the grey eyes were back to being aloof. He nodded to himself, pleased, and Eren considered the deal was done. He studied the brochure again and looked at the time and date as well as the location; it was tomorrow at the beach, how perfect. 

"Tomorrow at 7 beside the beach, you'll leave with Erwin and I'll leave with Armin, and we'll get seats around each other, and then we play the rest of the plan out." 

*** 

Later that day Eren was furiously looking through his clothes to see if there was any tuxedo he had brought on the vacation; he didn't know whether he should be shocked or pleased when he saw black peeking under the depths of his luggage. He scoffed, why the fuck did he bring a tuxedo to a love resort? 

Whatever the reason was, Eren was perfectly happy with the situation right now. He took the clothing out and tried to smooth the creases in the suit, and sniffed around the collar. He felt like it was clean, it certainly smelled like faint detergent but he didn't know if it was clean by Levi's standards; Eren couldn't afford Levi to get upset and reject the plan of dancing with him just because the suit wasn't clean enough.

Holy shit, Eren didn't think his left over sanity could handle _that_.

He sniffed again suspiciously and decided to call the room service. As he was getting ready to call, there was a knock on the door that froze Eren on the very spot.

This was odd, had he ordered for anything? Eren got up from the floor and went to the door to peek through the peephole. He hated those little things cause they never ever would show any face properly, but this time he could perfectly see the blond hair and blue eyes staring at the door nervously.

Eren's heart flipped. It was Armin. 

Emotions coursed through Eren when he saw his boyfriend. He was feeling conflicted: he really did want his boyfriend back, and Eren was making a deal with the devil for that, but he couldn't help but feel suspicious and angry at him for leaving him like that, without any explanation. 

"Time to find out," Eren whispered to himself as he plastered a fake smile on his face and opened the door to the nervous boy.

"Armin! You ditched me!" Eren said playfully as he tried to hide the growing heaviness in his heart when Armin mumbled something but didn't look up at Eren even once.

Hours ago Eren had chastised himself for doubting Armin, yet here he was. His boyfriend was unable to meet his gaze yet again. 

"Yeah well, I'm sorry Eren. The research was.. intense" Armin muttered as walked past Eren and flung himself in the bed.  

Wait, did he just say _intense_?

"Intense?" Eren echoed, heart constricting awfully now, "Intense in a love resort? Careful with your wordings Armin, or I'd think you were cheating on me." 

Eren slapped a hand on his mouth to shut up his goddamn stupid mouth, but Armin, curse him and his ability to pick up the atmosphere, got up from the bed in seconds and walked towards Eren in shock. 

"Did you just accuse me of cheating?!" his jaw fell open, "please tell me you were Joking, Eren." 

Eren wanted to say yes and let the tension dissolve, but as much as he wanted to ignore the elephant in the room, he couldn't do it. 

"Maybe I did," Eren said defiantly, "Maybe I didn't. Depends on your explanation of why and how you were in a club hut which you cannot enter without a partner." 

Armin's eyes widened and he bit his lip, "I told you I was doing research.." 

"But WITH WHOM?" Eren shouted, frustration seeping in his voice as Armin flinched but looked away, he really wanted to be wrong, he did. He wanted Armin to laugh and call him a joker, or anything, but not the dead cold silence that filled the room as he continued to look away.

Finally, he spoke: "It was research. Eren I would never ever cheat on you, please believe me. I was actually doing research. It just happened to be that someone I met on the way expressed his interest in it and I went in with him, that's it. You can ask for the exact place we went to and talk to the workers there, trust me, everyone will say we were just doing research!" 

Eren continued glaring at him, "And who is this someone?" 

Armin gave him a small smile and replied lightly, "Oh no one special. His name is Erwin Smith and he was a really nice guy."

Erwin Smith.

Eren wasn't surprised, but he couldn't control his shock over the fact how easily Armin divulged into this fact. He had no doubt it was the same guy Levi was dating and to hear from Armin about it made him furious. 

He really, really hated this guy for playing around with the two guys he was interested in. 

He hated how Armin's eyes had lighted up as he went in an explanation mode, "Besides he was more interested in the research, and so we spent the whole time together before we ended up in this club hut where his boyfriend was. I left after that." 

_How close he and Levi were to get caught midst scheming._

Eren shuddered; there was no point in asking Armin to shut up about Erwin because he didn't want to spoil their trip anymore, it would be amazingly annoying if Eren's mood was soured during the time his plan was being executed out but couldn't help but smile slightly as he imagined two grumpy men trying to seduce their lovers and hoping to win them back by doing so. 

"Hey!" Armin said excitedly, "Is that a tuxedo?!" 

 _Huh_? Eren snapped back to present and turned to see where he had unceremoniously dropped that piece of clothing on the ground. It was now extremely crinkled and definitely dirty. _Great_.

"Uh yeah," Eren muttered, "Apparently this amazing dancing thing is happening beside the beach and I really, really wanted to go. Gotta dress formally for that." 

Armin looked up and smiled at him, "Not planning to go to this dance alone now, are you?" 

Eren smiled back at him forcefully, "Not a chance" 

 

○●○●○

Come next morning, Eren was all nerves and anxiety. He had gotten Armin to come to dance, sure,but that was the easy part. He really should have exchanged his phone number with Levi to ask him how his side of plans were playing out but at the moment Eren was glad that he didn't have to contact Levi. 

Because, you know, he was the source of Eren's current predicament.

Until Armin had agreed last night to go to that dance, Eren's concern was mostly that, but now that Armin had agreed, he was forced to think of what he was going to do tonight. 

He had to dance with Levi;  _sensually_. 

Eren really, really didn't want to imagine how his balls were going to be cut off, cause no way Eren would be able to dance with Levi in a "no homo, bro" way. Levi probably sported 6 packs underneath his ridiculously tight shirt but still managed to have a delectable tiny waist. And Eren was supposed to keep his hands to himself the whole time. What the fuck, what punishment was this? 

As much as he wanted to touch Levi, he wasn't an asshole, if Levi wanted this distance, Eren would comply.

However they still had a song left to dance on, where they would be really close to each other .. 

Tonight couldn't come any earlier. 

***

It was around 6:00 pm by the time Eren was all ready. He was wearing shiny shoes and the classy but clean tuxedo. He had purposely gelled up his hair in a messy style, purely to impress Armin, and no other reason than that. Nope.

As he was debating about perfume vs deodorant the washroom door opened and it revealed a dressed up Armin; he was adjusting his cufflinks together before looking up at Eren and swallowing painfully. 

Eren suppressed a smile, "How do I look?" He asked softly.

"R-Really good.." Armin mumbled, blue eyes piercing him, "Really good" 

Eren averted his gaze and smirked. He knew he looked fucking delicious and he couldn't help but wonder how Levi was going to react to this, hopefully really well. 

"Well thanks handsome, so we're ready to go then?" Eren asked lightly. 

As he turned to face the door, Armin walked up beside him purposely, and forcefully turned Eren around and kissed him, hard. Eren took a step back from the sheer force of the kiss and bit his lip as Armin pulled back and smiled mischievously, "That's how good you look." 

**

The walk to the beach wasn't a long one, it was a beautiful afternoon with soft cool sea winds blowing towards the resort. The whole place was lighted up like there was some festival happening, and Eren wondered just how many things were going on tonight. He hadn't checked the brochure for anything other than the outdoor dance where he was going to try to keep the place PG-13. 

Oh he knew he was going to fail.

How the fuck were you supposed to keep your hands off the sexiest guy in this universe in front of your, and his boyfriend?

Eren tried to concentrate on the beach instead, the sky was coloured orange and red due to the setting sun and the water sparkled as the waves rolled gently on the shore. Eren marvelled the scenery. Gosh, how wish he had this view everyday from his house. 

Both boys stopped at the place where Eren wanted to be at. The place had tables for two dotted around a makeshift dance floor and there were dim yellow lights placed in small flower pots and bushes which lighted the whole place up in a very romantic way.

Armin squeezed Eren's hand who took in a deep breath to calm himself down, and turned to Armin and smiled at him encouragingly. Armin wasn't just smart- he was also incredibly perceptive; If Eren was nervous then Armin would catch it. And it would spoil everything Eren had been planning tonight. 

Eren looked around for the face he was looking for, there were already three couple seated and some of the other people were standing around the dance floor, talking. The music wasn't playing yet, as it wasn't the starting time. 

There was still some time so he tried not to be disappointed when he didn't see Levi. Part of him was scared that Levi wouldn't come tonight. It was odd, Eren hardly knew the guy- why was he affecting him this much? 

"So, this looks wonderful" Armin commented nonchalantly. 

"Oh it's going to get better" Eren muttered as he found the perfect spot to sit. He had hardly sat down when he felt someone sit beside him on the neighbouring table, Eren turned around and his green eyes met the grey ones. 

Levi smirked as he caught Eren's eyes and turned around gracefully before Eren could say anything, which really didn't matter cause whatever was on Eren's mind was replaced by anger when he saw Erwin Smith settling casually beside Levi and put a fucking arm around his broad shoulders.

Eren turned around quickly after that too.

Ok what the fuck, Eren? You have a boyfriend. You cannot be jealous, you _shouldn't_ be jealous. 

 _Fuck this_. He turned to his boyfriend with a smile and said very lovingly, "babe, are you having fun?" 

Okay he said it very lovingly and loudly, fuck envy, he was going to make sure both men were jealous by the end of this night. 

Armin, however, raised a blond eyebrow at Eren's endearment. Eren never called Armin a babe, but he played along, "Mm yes, I am, darling." 

Eren grinned at Armin and couldn't help but feel ridiculously happy when Armin called him a darling. It reminded him of the old times with him- the perfect times before this shitfest started happening, but when he thought that they might start having fun tonight, Armin's eyes shifted over Eren's shoulder and he froze. 

"Armin?" Eren inquired, and reached to grab his hand. It was cold and limp. 

"Yea-Yeah? " Armin mumbled, as he looked back at Eren with a forced smile. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, just.. nothing." 

Eren leaned back on his chair as he surveyed his boyfriend, Armin was jumpy and jittery, and Eren knew exactly fucking why. Armin had seen Erwin, but why was he so jumpy? Why hadn't Armin said anything about Erwin yet? Had there been just research going on between Armin and Erwin then shouldn't Armin had said something on the lines of _"oh that is the guy I was doing research with! You can ask him questions if you still have doubts, Eren"_ instead of just freezing up and ignoring him. Was Eren being rightfully suspicious or just plain paranoid?

 Eren decided to ignore it for the moment, and faced the dance floor, the event was about to begin at any moment now and he couldn't let this distract him, whatever happened was history, for now Eren had to concentrate on what he was about to do next. 

Unfortunately for him, he remembered who he was going to do the next thing with. Armin had distracted him just for mere seconds but remembering who he was sitting beside sent a delicious shiver down his spine. 

Levi. He was so close to him. 

Eren surreptitiously looked over at the guy, he was talking to Erwin and facing away from him, the lighting caught his skin in a really nice way and Eren could see the fair skin around the exposed neck and the smoothness of it that was just begging to be marked. 

Unfortunately at that very moment Erwin chose to run his hand through Levi's undercut, and at that second all Eren saw was red. 

Suddenly the lights dimmed even further as someone walked on the stage, it was probably the DJ, who waved at everyone before booming, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Love is in the air tonight! We'll begin now!" 

Eren turned slowly to face the front again while struggling to keep himself calm. He needed to focus or he was just going to blow this over, he had to remember why he came here, he was here for Armin, _only_ Armin. 

The music slowly started out as some random cheesy love song and Eren watched few people getting up to dance, one man broke away from his girlfriend and sauntered over to a table where another couple was sitting and asked the girlfriend for a dance with a smile, Eren noted that both people looked really friendly with each other but the boyfriend of the girl being asked suddenly wrapped his arms around her really tightly and growled at the other. It sent a clear message: she was his.

Eren felt a pang of jealously, but the girl huffed as she got up anyways to dance with the guy and his girlfriend. It wasn't a big deal or anything but the boyfriend got up from his seat and stalked away, his girlfriend turned around and called for him but he didn't turn around and she quickly followed him, with the other couple in tow. 

Slowly people got off the dance floor to see the commotion, Eren heard faint screaming coming from the direction the couples had left and so could the others because he felt the music getting louder to drown out the sounds. 

Shit. Was this an omen?

No, Eren wasn't the one to believe in supernatural but his plan was something slightly similar to what had just enfolded before him, but Eren wasn't backing out now, it was a silly thought and he wasn't a coward.

He turned to see Levi, wondering what the grey eyed ice king was upto when he saw that he was facing Eren and was studying him, but the second Eren's eyes met his, he got up and walked towards where the DJ was. 

Eren watched him closely and saw him talking to the guy, who was nodding seriously. He couldn't help but notice that the DJ was already standing on a raised platform and Levi appeared more shorter than he already was but he had a commanding air about him that made everything dwarf and insignificant around him. It was like one of those illusions that you really needed to concentrate on to dispel the effect, but in Levi's case it was futile. The man commanded importance. 

And it was incredibly attractive. 

Abruptly, Levi scanned over the crowd to where Eren was sitting and with a swift motion he beckoned Eren towards him. Eren watched him walk on the dance floor as he heard the music start, which marked the beginning of another song, but couldn't recognize the song because he couldn't hear much over the thud of his heart and roar of the blood in his ears.

_This is it. This is how I die._

"Hey Armin.." Eren began, fuck, what should he say?

"Hm, yeah? " Armin raised his eyebrow again.

"I feel like dancing..." Eren was struggling to keep his composure but he could hear the lyrics beginning, he didn't have much time to decide on how to tell Armin why he was suddenly interested in dancing with someone else, fuck he should have planned this earlier today too; he could feel Levi growing impatient and knew he was going to walk off the stage any second and there would go Eren's chance of getting Armin back and to be this close to Levi.

So he did what he had to.

Eren just got up from his seat and headed towards where Levi was; in his worry about tonight and jealousy thanks to Erwin, Eren had totally neglected to see how Levi _really_ _looked_ tonight, but when he did he couldn't help but look in awe at the absolutely ethereal looking man standing on the dance floor with the lights fixed on him, waiting to dance with Eren with a faint smile adorning his sculpted face.

The closer Eren got, the more he forgot about his surroundings, soon his attention was only fixed on the black haired man who was watching him with smoky grey eyes which reminded him of a predator ready to pounce on someone. The chiselled jaw, slightly flushed checks, delectable fair skin and raven fringe falling on those eyes made Eren warm all over. It was like liquid fire running through his veins, and Eren wanted to drown in it. 

He didn't even realize how it happened but suddenly his hands were intertwining with Levi's and then, Levi began to move. 

Eren maintained the distance between them like he had originally intended to but it was getting harder to keep a clear head, Levi was intoxicating him with his existence and Eren was getting high on that. He could feel the cold skin where their hands met and ever so often it sent a warm tingle all over his body. He could even smell Levi from being this near to him, he smelt like cologne and windex but goddamn it was perfect. He took in a deep breath, letting his nose get used to the pleasant smell and closed his eyes as they twirled.

Gently, he opened his eyes after two twirls and realized that not only could he smell Levi this close up, he could also see those swirling emotions in those eyes. This close and Eren could see Levi trying to hide what he was thinking but Eren saw through him. He wanted Eren closer, and Eren would gladly give it to him. 

He waited for the music to reach a beat where it would be perfect .. 

 

 _Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_  
_I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

And Eren drew closer 

 _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_  
_Leave this dress a mess on the floor_

Closer..

  
_And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

 

And then he tightened his hold on Levi's and drew him closer so he was flush against him. He was suddely mad at the clothed barrier between them but Eren could feel the firm muscles moving underneath and Eren didn't even think he would have minded getting a boner there and then, anything to make Levi understand how crazy he was making him. 

But Levi seemed to know it exactly but his eyes glinted with amusement. He had let Eren pull him towards him and break that promise he had made to him of not touching him too much. Time for punishment, Hm? 

Levi smirked again, and untagled their fingers before wrapping his arms around Eren's neck, and drew him yet closer, and damn him, he started to sway, purposely.

That swaying motion elicited a groan from Eren who watched Levi smiling wider at the sound and Eren decided there and then that he had to make Levi moan, he had to make him go delirious with lust too, and so slowly tightened his hands on Levi's hips, his fingers digging in the firm flesh, but he didn't stop there, oh no, he suddenly released Levi's hip before he reached behind and dug those fingers in the soft, round, perfectly shaped ass. He groped him right there and then. 

Levi closed his eyes as his heavenly face contorted in such an expression of pleasure, and Eren realized that couldn't let go him now, he had to do that again, that felt amazing. Levi felt amazing.

And then the song ended.

There was some clapping and Eren blinked. The magic bubble the men shared burst and slowly Eren looked around, blinking as he realized where he was, and what he was doing. 

Levi pulled away from him lightening quick and Eren couldn't help but groan dejectedly, but it slowly turned to lust when he caught Levi looking at him like he wanted to wreck Eren in every way possible. 

All Levi had to do was ask, and Eren would have given him whatever he wanted without a question.

But Levi closed his eyes and exhaled sharply before he turned around quickly and walked towards Erwin with a determined stride, Eren watched him wrap his hand around Erwin's arm, pulling him out of his seat; Mr. Eyebrows didn't even fight and wrapped his other arm around Levi's waist instead as they walked away. 

Eren was so ready to kill him. 

"Wow.." Armin breathed as Eren came back to his seat, and it suddenly hit him what exactly he'd done and in _front of_ Armin. He had groped someone else's butt and danced suggestively in front of him and he couldn't help but feel extremely guilty at that. 

Fuck Eren wasn't this type of person, why was he behaving like that?

He was fully ready to beg Armin's forgiveness when he saw Armin was smiling, "You're a good dancer, Eren" 

Eren was confused, why wasn't Armin screaming at him like he had the right to? Like he was supposed to do? 

"You...wait, you didn't mind me dancing with an another guy?" 

Armin laughed, "I'm not possessive, Eren, and you wanted to dance, right? And I liked how you maintained the distance at the starting.." 

And all of a sudden it hit Eren.

Armin wasn't mad at him. Armin wasn't mad cause he had no fucking idea what had just occurred. God, Eren almost slapped himself, dancing meant that Levi wasn't there neither was Eren, so Armin had the full view of Erwin, didn't he?

Armin hadn't seen Eren and Levi, because he was busy looking at Erwin.

It made Eren both angry and relieved, there was still hope to save his relationship, but the very fact that he had just made the matters infinitely worse made him groan as he collapsed in his chair. 

What was he going to do now?

○●○●○●

Few tables behind Eren, two people were sitting and watching him closely. 

"Did you see that?!" She whispered to Petra. 

"Ofcourse I did! I can't believe that just happened.." 

"It was like a delicious foreplay right before mind blowing sex, are you sure Levi and that green eyed cutie aren't the ones who are together?" 

"No," Petra sighed, resigned, "The other blonds are also very interested in each other, but my main concern is the other two. They need to do something about that chemistry." 

"You're right, Petra, as always, we need those two fucking each other before they leave this place." 

"Um I'm pretty sure that's against the rules of The Love Resort! We're supposed to make sure that the couples who came originally together stay together! " Petra whispered back furiously.

But the other person laughed loudly as she fixed her eye on the slumped kid who had been dancing with Levi earlier, the way he had groped him, the way he had looked at Levi like Levi was the light of his life made her resolve stronger than anything else. 

"My dear Petra," she began, "I'm Hanji Zöe, I don't care about rules! They're meant to be broken! Right now my eyes are on those two and I promise you, they'll end up together before they leave, I'll make sure of that." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter was a tad bit awkward cause I forgot how to write, lol.  
> But I absolutely had to get it in before Christmas and Levi's birthday because I wanted to do something special.   
> Oh btw, the song is Good for you by Selena Gomez, if you had visited the ereri tag (hopefully not) recently, you would have seen me screaming about how perfect this song was for ereri. 
> 
> Also I'm really touched with all the kudos, bookmarks and comments I got. It really helped me out :)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by some old bollywood movie trope.
> 
> I don't remember the movie but basically I hate this trope to death, cause the villains were always the people trying to keep the lovers apart- a.k.a their partners. 
> 
> I always felt bad for those people, and while pondering over it one day, the fanfic idea begun to spring in my mind. But this time, I wanted to give those two people i felt bad for, their happy ending.  
>  Of course it had to be Ereri pairing which was perfect for this trope. This ship has destroyed my life.


End file.
